Accidents Do Happen
by Nyaaan
Summary: Sakura is your perfect career woman. She's living her dream but a nightmare shattered that confidence she had. She suddenly wants to be a mother, but not a wife. With her money she'll look for a man to pop her cherry. No commitments. No drama. No strings attached. Easy right? She got it all figured out except that she forgot to consider that one factor... accidents do happen.
1. Chapter One: That 'Something'

**Title:** Accidents Do Happen

**Author:** Nyaaan

**Pairing:** Itachi/Sakura/LovePolygons

**Genres:** Romance/Comedy/Family/Lemon-ish?/SliceofLife

**A/N:** Hello! This is a fanfic I hope you'll enjoy. This is still the beginning but I assure you the rest will be entertaining. Don't get me wrong, I like Sasu/Saku too but I think Itachi is smexy as hell. Anyways, reviews will be appreciated. I did edit some stuff here to improve the story.

**Note:**

_Italic – sometimes I use this for flashbacks, emphasis and inner thoughts._

* * *

**Chapter One: That 'Something'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura is staying up late...

Again.

A lot of paperwork is waiting for her on her coffee table. The paperwork from last week and this week are all on that table forming a messy stack. She hates disorder but her life is not well-organize at the moment either. She's twenty-five for Pete's sake and here she is, making more money with no time for herself.

The silence throbbed in her ears.

Sakura stares at the small black smudge on her perfectly white ceiling … her long pink hair dangling behind her swivel chair. She's at a loss of what to do and is currently facing a dilemma.

How will she face the world after a few realizations?

She's been running full-speed ahead of her…

Not looking around or taking a break from her so called 'race-of-life'. Distraction is a luxury she can't afford. Once she decided on something it'll be difficult to deter her on any point. That's what made her so successful.

And probably so utterly blind.

She assured herself that what she's sure of what she's doing but that was shattered by a dream –more of a nightmare actually.

Sakura rarely takes a nap in her office and at that rare point a nightmare of her being all-wrinkly and lonely with nothing but a big empty house as a company haunted her. It might be a silly dream but it was a wake-up call to the coward in her.

What ifs flooded her system breaking that strong facade.

What if there's no one for her in this world?

One of the greatest fears of humanity is after all … isolation.

She stared at her reflection on the glass window. Sea foam green eyes stared back at her. She's petite with a round face and her hair is pink.

Pink.

Pink is her natural hair color. Albinism is probably much better than looking-like a demented flamingo. She tried dyeing it with a more natural color like black or brown but it just doesn't suit her. She finally gave up when she woke up with loads of hair fall on her pillow.

Her forehead is humongous too. She's not in the gorgeous/voluptuous category more of the cute/kawaii class.

'_What is cute again?'_

Right.

Small and ugly.

She also has this 'ancient-like' fashion sense and what she means by ancient-like is that, she only wear white, black and grey. That's what her job requires and it even influenced her taste for casual clothes. Sakura has this idea that her charms can never ensnare a man and to add insult to the injury, we have more women than men so there's a big possibility she'll get left behind.

As you can see she's a pessimist. That's what happens when you have these friends who call you 'ugly' and 'annoying' for most of your life. Sakura knows it's not really the truth but sometimes if you're too exposed with falseness, it became the truth.

If there is God, He surely made this world too big.

This is troublesome for a lesser, fearful human like her. For the entire world's incalculability, we can't measure the distance between ourselves to the others. There are seven billion of us, yet still, everyone... somehow feels alone.

'_Alone…'_

Sakura unconsciously hugs herself as if to guard herself from whatever fear she's facing.

That is why we are all desperately searching for that one person we need no distance from… and who won't distance themselves.

A blurry image of a dark-haired boy suddenly popped up in her mind followed by a stinging sensation that wraps her being.

'_At least it doesn't hurt that much anymore.'_

She's not scared of being alone; being alone is actually comfortable since she treasures her personal space more than anything but being lonely because you're alone?

It's a different issue.

"Man, I'm supposed to be all happy and sparkles!" she punched some letters on her keyboard.

She's wasting her precious time again.

Precious, yes, since time equals money. She needs_ 'something'_ and she wants that _'something'_ but first she needs to know what that _'something' _is.

"How. To. Be. A. Happy. Woman." she then pressed 'Enter' with a little too much force than necessary. Yep, she's that kind of person. She's not the sharpest tool in the shed in terms of complex emotions but she's proud to say that at least she knows much than that stupid Naruto or that emotionally-constipated Sasuke.

Like who cares, Google knows everything right?

"Be rich blah blah. Have a love life ... come on who needs a guy ... Tour the world, duh. With my sense of direction that is almost non-existent I highly doubt that." Sakura keeps on scrolling down. Nothing is being helpful; more articles about achieving the dream, finding the love of their life, shit like this, shit like that.

She wants something more than those simple answers, something that will touch her heart and sou—

Her brain went to a complete halt.

She blinked.

She's at a zone where logic, rules and intellect wielded no power.

"A baby..." she muttered.

Sakura tilts her head as if what she just read is ridiculous, crazy stupid and just plain bullsh -poop. She clicked it and it stated how awakening the mother's extinct in us cure the empty voids in our heart. It will chase away the loneliness…

That's exactly what she wants to hear!

There are moments in our lives where we arrive to some rash decisions. You know … those decisions that don't make any sense but still we have to give it a shot because that's what our unreasonable brain cells demands us to do.

And we are powerless over that.

After what she thinks a few hours of thinking she finally arrived to a conclusion.

She clutches the fabric of her white shirt that is close to her heart as if she just had this enlightenment-Eureka-gotcha-gotcha-moment. With a sports-like dive to the nearest phone beside her she punch a certain someone's number.

After the third ring, that someone picked up the phone on the other side.

"Hello, you have reached Ino Yamanaka. How may I help you?" The loud cherry voice said, practically making Sakura knock the stack of papers out of surprise.

"Ino-pig, it's me, Sakura."

"Sakura? As in, "the Sakura"… flower of that jungle of a firm?" Ino exclaimed making Sakura's eyebrow twitch.

Ino Yamanaka is her best friend since forever. They can be the polar opposite but they get along just fine. She's the person she trust the most in this world.

Oh, and why is she a flower in a jungle?

It's because she's the very first and only female lawyer hired in that famous Emperor's Firm. It's a great honor working in that famous firm and the reason why she always keeps her tough image is because she wants to prove her weigh is worth in gold.

Emperor's Firm is a firm that only hires the smartest and the toughest lawyers in Japan. The most complicated cases, they always handle them.

The high-paid, high-stakes and high-profile cases…

Actually, she's still a rookie, a small-fry so she's still a long way to the top but she can feel, not a paranoia-feeling but a good natural feeling that promotion is on its way.

The lawyers there consider themselves as the eyes of justice.

She got hired two years ago with Shikamaru, Neji, Sai and Sasuke. Unlike them, Sakura is not a genius nor did she come from a rich or influential family hence she has to work her butt off to be on where she is now.

God knows how it took her everything she's got to prove her worth. Sleepless nights, bucket of tears and more. She spaced out for a bit when a loud voice from her phone brought her back to reality.

"Don't tell me you're prank calling me!"

"No. No. Ino, listen. I want you to go somewhere private." she said. She heard a 'hold-a-sec' then Ino hanged up. Sakura doesn't need to worry a thing. The office is sound proof and what they'll be talking about is confidential.

After a few minutes Ino is back, "What's with the serious tone, Forehead?"

"I want a baby, Ino." Sakura blurts out wincing a bit as she waits for her friend's response.

"And I want to be a virgin again. Come on, Sakura. Be serious, I'm ditching my post and here you are trying to be funny." Sakura heard her stifle a laugh. A comical angry vein appears on Sakura's her forehead.

"I'll bet my job on it." Sakura answered shortly.

A generous silence …

"Woah. Hold it right there. You're serious?" said Ino, much quieter this time. "What do you want me to do then? I can't give you babies, Forehead. I don't have that thingy down there."

Sakura pretended she didn't hear a thing.

"I need your help Ino, you know a lot of people I'm sure you can help me. I just need a man to get me pregnant, that's all. All will be pure business plus sex and money is a nice payment. My identity should be kept as confidential though. You understand me right, Ino? You're the only person I can trust."

Sakura then sighed trying to mask how desperate she is. She may sound irrational – it is indeed irrational but her mind is already set on this. Living a monotonous lonely life? She doesn't want that.

She's tired of that.

"Don't talk big you virgin." Ino snorts.

She's aware that Sakura is lonely for so long. She has no parents and as her best friend she's really busy with her life. After all, she's a soon-to-be Mrs. Nara. Shikamaru just have to grow some balls to ask her for marriage, her tummy isn't getting smaller.

"I am capable of helping you if your mind is really all set on that already. As a good friend, I can't do anything but be supportive." The worry in her voice is eminent. "You're a grown up woman now don't give me a reason to regret this okay?"

Babies can indeed be the provider of happiness. Ino is the living testimony of that, now that she's pregnant everything in her world change. It's now brighter and something in her indeed changed for the better.

Maybe that's her Forehead needs.

She's sure she'll be a good mom too. Unlike her, Sakura adores children. Ino? Well, she find kids annoying but if its hers and Shika it's a completely different story.

Ino seems contented with her life now too. Maybe, just maybe ... her Forehead needs that kind of contentment as well.

"Why to a stranger though?"

There's a silence on the next line before Sakura speaks again.

"No commitments. Less drama. No strings attached." The urge to laugh at her hypocrite self is strong. She's speaking like a veteran in the field when in fact her V-card is still intact.

"You can ask the guys from the Emperor's Firm you know." Ino suggests.

All the hair from head-to-toe must've stood from her body.

Sai?

Nope. You can't trust that poker face of his plus he always calls her ugly so she's probably undesirable.

Neji?

She'll die first. He's good-looking but also a human ice cube plus he's in a relationship with TenTen so he's off-limits.

Sasuke?

Oh please it's already a no. She finally got over him a long time ago and sleeping with him will be like sleeping with Naruto. Ah, and if Neji is an ice cube then he's a block of ice.

It'll be tough to ask her friends that. They'll probably send her to some mental institution.

Sakura is not blind, they're all hot and bishies but who would like to be on the same bed with her? Blame the circumstances for her 0% confidence.

"You're on Lalaland again, Forehead. Why not use another method like adoption or artifi—"

"I have considered that but it's too time consuming and I can't risk my identity. Plus it's expensive. I just paid a year worth of rent and my very big flat screen t.v."

Ino let out a hearty laugh. "I can't believe we're having this conversation, Forehead. Fine, I'll support you on this one. I'll e-mail you the photos of the male candidates I have in mind. Only the best for you, Forehead. I'll make sure your first will be fun."

Insert her pig-like squeal.

Ino wants to get her laid but her busy schedule didn't allow her plus she has issues with male population too so her busy schedule was more of like an excuse to lock herself in her office.

She wants to be more than just a lawyer. She wants to belong to the elite members of the Emperor's but that can wait.

After a few more exchange of time and date of the said mission Sakura then killed the conversation.

She hopes, from the bottom of her heart that everything will be well.

After those long sleepless nights, she can finally sleep in peace.

**End of Chapter 1**

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed that. So how's the story so far?**


	2. Chapter Two:What Could Possibly Go Wrong

**Title:** Accidents Do Happen

**Author:** Nyaaan

**Pairing:** Itachi/Sakura/LovePolygons

**Genres:** Romance/Comedy/Family/Lemon-ish?/SliceofLife

**Note:** Here's the chapter two! Oh yeah! Enjoy reading people. Just let me know what I have to do to improve my writing. Have a wonderful day. Keep smiling.

**Warning: **It gets a tinnie tiny bit lime-ish here but nothing explicit.

* * *

**Chapter Two: What Could Possibly Go Wrong?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

After a week:

Sakura is on her way to meet the man.

Not just any man but _the man, _the soon to be father of her baby. Ino sent her an envelope with a dozen of picture in it. She'll just have to choose one to be the sperm donor. It actually scares her now that the moment is finally here.

Sakura is wearing a lacey white dress with a V-neck that's not so revealing and not so saint-like either. Face powder and lip-gloss are the only cosmetic she's wearing and her long pink tresses are splayed behind her back. She usually ties it up on a ponytail but tonight will be an exception.

Since letting her hair down makes her feel less vulnerable…

_'Stop!'_

Why would she bother to look stunning anyway? They'll only conduct the said '_activity_' under the dim-light or if she's not gutsy enough, they'll do it in the dark.

From the pictures, she picked the blonde-haired guy with a sheepish smile. He sort of reminds her of a certain blonde idiot that is close to her heart.

Uzumaki Naruto.

Not like she has a thing for Naruto but because something familiar would help disperse the rigidity of the situation.

He looks cute and she likes cute things ... since she feels intimidated by those sexy-as-hell-types, that blonde-dude will do.

She uttered a silent prayer to God that no one will ever find out about this.

Mission accomplish = No more nightmares.

When that nightmare did starts haunting her?

Ah.

Yep, it happened on one of that gathering.

* * *

.

.

.

**Flashback:**

_Every last Saturday of the month the lawyers from Emperor's Firm gathers at Club Kunoichi._

_Tonight, all the guys (except Shikamaru because Ino was busy) had a date. _

_And Sakura as the lone female is alone._

_Even the Elite of the Emperor's Firm were there on that rare occasion to celebrate the case they won against a big company_. _It seems they're up against a big cosmetic company who's actually a drug dealer. Well, it's the firm's job to expose such dirty methods of business._

_Sakura is just standing in the corner clutching the black briefcase close to her chest feeling completely out of the picture. It seems everyone noticed her entrance since she's late._

'_Awkward.' _

_She scans the room for a seat; she wants to find a place a bit far from them when the Nara spoke._

"_Sakura? You're all alone? You can sit beside me. I don't mind." The Nara-genius said while patting the seat next to him. _

_Shikamaru is one of the close friends she has on the firm. Maybe it's the fact that she's Ino's best friend that Shikamaru thinks he's compelled to be responsible for whatever might happen to her._

_Sakura likes him …_

_Except when he's being insensitive … like tonight._

_She's alone, so what? It doesn't bother her one bit._

_All eyes are on her making Sakura fidget on her seat._

_Okay. _

_Now it bothers her._

_Sai then clears his throat. "When was the last time you're with a date Sakura? You're looking like a hag being all serious and gloomy. How old are you now? Thirty?"_

_Even Neji who's supposed to be silent smirks … not a playful smirk but a degrading one._

_TenTen on the other hand give Sakura an apologetic smile and a whack on Neji's head. The annoyed Hyuuga just rub his head._

'_Back at ya, Hyuuga.'_

_Not to look pathetic, Sakura decides to laugh it off drinking a few more glass of vodka like its water. Her taste buds mellow with age, vodka doesn't taste that bad anymore. Sakura is on her tenth glass when she heard a loud snicker from the table next to them._

_The happy atmosphere died for a while as all the attention shifted to the table next to them. It's the table where their seniors, the elites are seated._

_The Akatsuki…_

_They have four members on their team:_

_Deidara Ame, Hoshigaki Kisame, Sasori no Akasuna, and Itachi Uchiha._

_A group with different personalities but they complement each other well. Sakura just wish that their team is like that too. As the elites of the Emperor's Firm she hardly ever sees them but how Sakura idolize them._

_She worships the ground they walk on, and she's pretty sure the rest of her team feels the same._

_There's not a case they can't handle._

_So dazzling…_

_Sakura mentally wipes her drool._

"_You shouldn't bully a lady like that." The one with a long-blonde hair said while poking the cherry from his drink. He seems interested with his cherry than talking to them._

"_We're just playing around Deidara-san." Sai retorts. _

_Sasuke just 'hn-ed' from his seat._

"_You do know it's insulting, right?" Deidara said, still not looking at them._

_The lively atmosphere is becoming stiff as time passes by. Shikamaru's brows are creased now._

"_Troublesome." Shikamaru blurts out._

_Sakura has to do something because it's partially her fault that the night's atmosphere is spoilt … she's about to speak when a loud scream from somewhere slice the thick awkwardness in the air._

_Deidara blinked owlishly looking at their direction for the first time._

_And the rest seems intrigued._

_It's Sakura's ringtone._

_She let out a nervous laugh, whispered an apology then clicks the 'answer' button._

_It's from Ino._

_A terrific idea made its way on Sakura's brain._

"_Uh, dear?"_

_All attention is on Sakura now, even the Akatsuki are all-ears trying to pick up some tidbits of her fake conversation._

"_It's okay. I know you're busy. I understand." She stares at Sai with her victorious grin, flipping her hair on the process. "Yes, uh-huh. Thanks for the present; I'll spend the night there. Okay, see you later. Love ya." She ended her the call with a love-struck sigh._

_Sasuke and Sai eyed her suspiciously, as the awkward air dissipates._

_Shikaru seems to believe that act and is currently giving her a disapproving stare. He sure loves to play the big brother at times. She really has to remind him he's just older by a few months._

_'If law is not for me, an acting career might work.' Sakura wants to laugh like a demented witch._

"_Sorry about that, he wants me to go home now. Do you mind?"_

_The men shook their heads still not uttering a word._

_Shikamaru is the first one to recover, helping her collect her things. Sakura smiled at the guys and their dates as sweetly and full of fakery as well._

'_Shannaro! Take that everyone. Who's a hag now?' insert victory pose._

_Sakura pass by the table of Akatsuki. She lower her head to bow at them when her vision suddenly became blurry and her body turn out to be unsteady threatening to sway and make her fall face-first on the floor._

'_Too much vodka …'_

_Instead of the hard floor, her upper body collides with the warm broad chest of a certain someone._

_His left arm is snaked around her slim hips to keep her steady._

_The aromatic scent coming from his suit filled her nostrils... the scent of a man._

_She leans in closer…savoring the feeling of being hugged. She feels small and protected. It's not that bad huh? Her hand unconsciously tightens around his hips-_

'_I can do this all day.'_

_A pair of inky black eyes meets her sea-foam green ones._

'_Wait.'_

_Uchiha Itachi?_

_As if burned she pushes him away out of reflex._

_'Inner screams.'_

_Did she just hug Uchiha Itachi?!_

_If Neji is an ice cube, and Sasuke is the block of ice… what's in front of her is an iceberg._

_Probably the iceberg that sunk Titanic…_

_She muttered a soft apology then run off to God knows where, her heart is still beating super-fast that she has to sit on the nearest bench._

_Her cheeks flaming red._

'_Hormones.'_

_Sakura starts fanning her face with her hand. She really needs a man._

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sakura dial Ino's number.

"Forehead, are you ready? -coughs- Sorry I can't go with you tonight. Shikamaru won't allow me. No worries, I told him we're supposed to go shopping." Ino's voice is weird since she caught a cold.

That's to be expected, Shikamaru is your typical overprotective guy. He may not look like it but he is.

"It's okay Ino-pig. I'll be fine. Get well soon hm? I'm on my way to the hotel now. It's near the Club Kunoichi right?"

"Yeah, listen. Are you really sure about this? You can still decline you know."

Sakura's chest suddenly feels tight. "I'll be fine, Ino. You know me. My mind is all set on this." Sakura smiled.

Is she smiling to reassure her worried friend or to reassure her doubtful self?

"But you know it might not happen by doing it just once, right? It might take numerous tries."

Sakura looks around for some people that might be eavesdropping. "I went to see a doctor this morning; she confirmed that this is the prime time to do it. I'm very much fertile." The last sentence came out as a whisper.

Ino sighed and Sakura is quite sure she heard Ino-pig sniffles. "If it's a boy, he'll be the bff of my son okay? And allow him to court her if it's a girl"

Sakura laughs while wiping a stray tear from her eyes. "Stupid Ino-pig."

"Just claim the room key from the hotel clerk named Ayame. Don't worry, she can be trusted. I wish you luck, Sakura." Sakura then pressed the end button.

"Hotel Himitsu. It's here."

It's a very impressive hotel.

What do you expect from a 5-star hotel anyway? There hotel lobby is crowded. It's weekend and it's near the renowned club so that's to be expected. Youngsters these days, Sakura just shakes her head. While a teen, she's all books and no play that's probably why she became a boring individual.

Sakura buried her face under her scarf and slowly approach the hotel clerk.

"Good evening. I'm Ayame, how may I help you ma'am?" The hotel clerk is probably the same age as Sakura , she has a long brown hair and a pretty face. Sakura's eyes journeyed down to Ayame's melon-like chest.

'_Life is unfair.'_

"I-I'm Sakura. Haruno Sakura. Ino Yamanaka got me a reservation."

Really? She's stuttering like Hinata now.

Ayame's face brighten, she then excuse herself for a moment then back with her is the room key Sakura guessed is the room key for her. She hands it to her with a warm smile.

"Have a wonderful night."

Sakura just replied with an awkward nod and proceed to walk to the elevator.

This is the moment.

It's as if there are a hundred bugs squirming in her tummy. She shouldn't be so stiff, she should act calm. Receiving death threats because of troublesome cases and clients are much scarier than this.

The room key jingles …

'_Room 609, sixth floor huh? I'll be fine. It'll hurt a bit but it'll be all worth it. I practiced moaning too so I'm pretty sure my performance won't be that bad. She's an alpha-female, maybe she'll try the woman on to-'_

Sakura shudders.

Where did all her grace and poise go? She's a lawyer and she's thinking like a pervert… time to reorient her brain.

"TORT, Contracts, Land Property, Equity, Union Law, Human Rights …" she starts mumbling these like a mantra to purify her tainted mind.

The people from the elevator just stare at her like she's an alien or something.

* * *

.

.

.

Sakura glowered at the door with a number 609 then back at the room key that she's holding. If it's possible, her heart might burst from too much tension.

She's at the right place, standing at the right door, and the right man will be here a minute from now.

All is well and it WILL end well.

What could possibly go wrong?

Her hands are shaking.

'_Shit. I need to calm down.'_

After a few seconds of gawking and walking around, she finally summoned her strength to face the situation and then finally inserts the key to the keyhole, when the door creaked open.

_'He's here_

_Already?_

_What about the ladies first policy.'_ Sakura's fingers are ice cold. She's scared, her mind is blank but her body is moving to enter the room. She's like a zombie looking for brains.

The moment her body entered the room darkness is the first thing to greet her.

She shudders when the cold air from the air-conditioning touches her sensitive skin. She blinked when her eyes has finally got accustomed to the darkness. The room is spacious and probably classy. The city lights outside the hotel are the only source of illumination so she can't picture out much.

Sakura edge closer to what she thinks is the bed.

A silhouette …

The silhouette looks majestic with the faint light bathing his bare torso. The room is still dim enough to conceal his other features though and that includes his face.

Sakura took a brave step forward when …

A bump on the carpet trips her.

A loud 'oomph' followed by a loud groan escape Sakura's mouth.

'_How embarrassing can this get? Thank God for the darkness or my dignity would've been scattered on the ground by now.'_

"You're here."

The silhouette said in a rich, deep voice.

Her ovary trembled.

Somehow, his voice doesn't suit his face. It's not like what she pictured out but who cares. She's going to get laid tonight and it'll be awesome.

"Let's get this over with." is Sakura's short reply.

Her hands are shaking as she slowly unbuttons her coat. She can do it. It'll be over before she knows it. She'll get on that bed, get what she wanted then live a happy life like nothing happened. Yep, it's that easy, it's not rocket science.

She took a deep breath as she eradicates her last piece of clothing. She's on her baby suit having an internal battle whether she'll start the activity … or not.

'_Alpha female… brave, strong, seductive…'_

She's really scared.

Scared might be an understatement.

What if she'll regret this? Her parents might rise from the dead if they know what their daughter is up to.

With her heart thumping like a stampeding hippos, her fingertips finally to touch his bare shoulder.

For a millisecond, she thought she felt a rush of electricity on her palm down to her spine.

She got goosebumps!

Feeling shy about her bareness she pulled the blanket from the bed to cover herself. The soft fabric feels good on her skin.

The silhouette is just sitting still on the bed but he's reaching out his hand.

_'What? He expects me to initiate it first?'_ Sakura tilts her head as his dark chuckle echoed in the room.

_'I'll take that as a yes.'_

Sakura awkwardly hugs him with her body straddling him, her forehead resting on his shoulder blades.

'_It's warm.' _and his heartbeat is calming.

Maybe it's okay to forget that mission for a while and let the woman in her be satisfied. For now, she's an attractive woman with a man. Tonight, she wants to be loved even if it's just a union of body but not of emotions. That clawing emptiness in her heart screams for comfort.

She hugged him tighter, with her chin resting on his shoulder.

She can feel the man stiffen from the hug. Sakura then whispers these words …

"Just do what you want."

* * *

.

.

.

Okay.

Itachi thinks it's weird.

He met this woman at Club Kunoichi. She's a voluptuous, pretty red-head and if those seductive stares are right…she wants the some fun.

…Fun that only he can provide.

He'll be damned if he let this willing prey to escape. He needs to loosen up; he's not that desperate for a woman's touch after all, women can be annoying but tonight, maybe he doesn't mind.

Itachi inwardly smirked devilishly.

This woman is like him, she only wants to have fun and fun will she get.

He's all ready for the woman's surprise. Will she be the S&amp;M type? He's against it since the alpha in him seems to disagree plus it's against the law. The moment the woman entered the room, Itachi's been watching her.

He inwardly smirks as he observes her body language.

She seems, unsure … innocent.

'_Is she playing shy now?'_

Everything is going well since she starts stripping, he squint his eyes to get a glimpse of her face but it's too dark. Her silhouette got a nice figure though.

But what's really odd is that hug.

It's way too solemn that he stiffens and he finally turned to stone when she whispered those words. Her voice has uncertainty and fear evident in it. This woman is intriguing.

The woman seems to be deep in thoughts...

Itachi decides to break the silence.

"Well?"

Confusion seems to settles over her feature as her reply is, "Well what?"

"Did you have a nice trip?" Itachi smirks. "You were miles away."

He heard her gasp.

"Sorry? What we're you saying?"

_'Mhm. Definitely interesting.'_

"What's your name?" he manages to ask.

"You don't have to know, just -" is the woman's reply.

"Just what?" if that's what she's playing then the game is on.

The blanket she's wearing slipped from her shoulder exposing her breast and now it's pressed against his chest.

'_Did it shrink? It seems smaller than before.'_

"I want you." She whispered.

That settles it.

With a swift move he grabbed the blanket away from her, crouching down as he tries to catch a glimpse of her face. His penetrating eyes lock onto hers and he cocks his head to the side trying to find out if she's really the girl she met on the club or this woman got an alter-ego or something. All he saw is that long hair splayed like a halo on the white bed sheet.

He almost cursed; he can't see much in the dark.

"I want to see you."

Itachi is about to get up when her small hand stops him. Itachi stares at her figure as she shook her head.

"What kind of games are you playing, young lady?" he asked with a slight annoyance lingering in his voice. His faces nearing hers as his hands are locked tighter around her wrists.

"Games you say?" he can picture her smirking. "Just hurry up and do what you have to do."

"So that means … you want to have sex till morning?" he asked, while leaving nipping little marks on her throat and boy, did she just giggle?

Someone is being ticklish.

She's wriggling too much that he needs to trap her in his arms. Itachi moves his arm to her hips to steady her. God, she seems so small under him and she smelled so good like peaches and cream. Her hand touches his cheek then her thumb found his lips.

A soft kiss is planted on his slightly parted mouth.

Itachi was taken aback.

She just kissed him.

Itachi never do well with kisses.

It's an absolute no-no between screwing and it's one of the red alerts between one-night stands.

A woman tends to get the wrong idea when there's a kiss involve. It always ends with, 'Isn't it amazing?', 'We should do this more often.' or 'What do you think of me?' and how can he forget his personal favorite?

'I wonder what our babies would look like.'

It's annoying, commitments and family is the last thing he wants for now.

But with those sweet lips that are as good as her scent … again… he'll gladly make an exception.

He just found himself responding to the kiss.

* * *

.

.

.

"You're a virgin?!" the man asked while Sakura tense beneath him.

Why is he so shock about that fact? She came here to finally let go of her V-card and he's stopping half-way?!

Nay. No. Nu-uh. Definitely not happening.

It took her a lot to be here and it will end because of the stupid V-card? Hell no!

"Go on." It came out as sort of a moan.

He runs his thumb across the edge of her breast.

"I wouldn't say it like that." his amused tone is evident. "Say please."

How can she say no to the owner of those piercing dark eyes?

Come fire or high waters! She'll have that baby!

_'Shannaro!'_

* * *

.

.

.

Itachi stared at her eyes. At least he knows where her eyes are.

"Are you sure about this? It will hurt that's for sure." Itachi is hesitant whether to continue this or not. He had never had a virgin in his bed before but he knew it would hurt…

And he doesn't want to hurt her for the sake of his lust. He's not a heartless, screwing machine fueled by hormones. But it would be a pity to stop now.

He's aroused alright!

But he knows the law way too much and he'll probably get charge of rape for what he's doing. He doesn't want to hurt her but he has no intention of stopping this so soon.

"I can handle it. Trust me." At least she sound surer and rooted now.

She pulled his face close to her.

Bare skin against bare skin, she captured his lips for a hot passionate kiss.

"I'll take that as a yes."

A jolt of sexual electricity zipped through her body as he finally entered her.

* * *

.

.

.

It's already two in the morning. Sakura is trying to regain her breathing.

It was good. Oh so good.

She'll never forget this night but everything has to end.

She slowly moves to stand up and gather her clothes. She has to leave immediately before he wakes up. It'll be awkward to stay on that bed when it's only for business.

"Where are you going?" a deep voice said softly, grabbing her hand.

"I have to go now." is Sakura's short reply. She tries to take a step forward but failed miserably.

Her legs are trembling and it seems his size made her so sore she can't even stand properly. Her legs finally betrayed her but before her butt hits the ground he swooped down to carry her back to their bed.

'_Facepalms … that's supposed to be an epic exit!'_

She's still sore and he wouldn't let her go.

Things are getting troublesome.

Being emotionally attach is the last thing she wants to happen but that can wait. She can't march around the city walking like a newborn horse.

"Guess I'll stay here for a while." She can picture him smiling in the dark.

She found herself underneath him; his long hair touched her cheek.

'_Was his hair long?'_

Before Sakura could think about the matter thoroughly both of them succumbed to the undeniable desire they have for each other.

* * *

.

.

.

Sakura woke up with her skin basking on the soft sunlight.

_'Hello Sunday, sorry but I want to sleep more.'_

Sakura smiled sleepily hugging the pillow – the big-warm-thing-that-is-too-hard-to-be-a-pillow. Scanning the area, she found herself in an unknown territory.

Since when did her room have a fancy chandelier?

Sakura yawns while scratching her messy hair.

Smiling faintly, she remembered what happened last night. It was wonderful, and even though he's a pro he was gentle with her. Sakura remembered him cuddling her tightly and those sweet and dirty words he whispered last night.

Sakura cups her burning cheeks.

She feels like a naughty teenager.

It was all worth it.

She rolled to his side slowly, not wanting to wake him up. He must be tired from all that ... session.

She wants to see the face of her baby's father in person; he looks cute in the photos so she wonders what he looks like in person. This is the last time she'll see him anyway so might as well burn his face in her memories.

Just a peek.

'_A sneak peek before I go. Tehee ~'_

Nothing prepared her from what's coming though.

Instead of unruly blonde-hair, long sleek black-hair greeted her. The cheerful face that she's expecting is replaced by a sleeping dark prince, and that dark prince... mind you, is starting to look really familiar the more she stares at it.

She didn't know whether to scream or faint out of sheer terror and surprise. Maybe the Earth ending today is a wonderful thing.

Uchiha Itachi, with nothing but the black blanket to cover his nakedness is currently cuddling her.

Cuddling.

Her.

On the bed.

And his left hand is on her hips.

Uchiha Itachi...

She's sleeping on the same bed with Uchiha Itachi.

Sasuke's older brother, a senior from her work place. He just had a one-night-stand with Itachi Uchiha!

What's effin' wrong with you world?!

_'Le flips the table.'_

Aw shit, it really happened right?

Like, for real?

'_Calm down my dear self, it'll be fine. Just look for a time machine and everything will be alright.'_

And where the hell would she look for that thing?!

It's all a dream right? Pfft. Itachi would not become the father of her child, would he?

'_Did he know it was me?'_

She doubts it. It was too dark, and she didn't even fucking recognize him!

What could possibly go wrong?

This is all wrong.

Sakura is going crazy. If she gets pregnant this will be a big mess.

Sakura's eyes narrowed.

"Ino-pig."

She tried to move away from him but he only held her closer positioning his head between the valley of her breast. A man with a messy hair has never look this good.

Her ovary just exploded.

She stayed still for a while then carefully extracts herself away from the sleeping Uchiha. Once she's done, she gathered all of her clothes off the floor as fast and silent as she can, not minding if her coat is buttoned the wrong way and without her bra.

She can't find it anywhere.

She finally left the room with a WTF-just-happened-look-on-her-face. She's on her way to the fire exit door when a panting Ayame shouts and called her attention.

"Ma'am, I apologize. I think I gave you the wrong room key last night."

_'Kill me now.'_

.

.

.

**End of Chapter 2**

* * *

A/N: I did edit some typos so I think it's much more pleasant to read now. Continue supporting my story. Your reviews are fuel for me to hurry up and update. Have a wonderful day everyone!


	3. Chapter Three: Strawberries

**Title:** Accidents Do Happen

**Author:** Nyaaan

**Pairing:** Itachi/Sakura/LovePolygons

**Genres:** Romance/Comedy/Family/Lemon-ish?/SliceofLife/Drama

**Note:** We're down to Chapter 3 and I forgot the disclaimer! Omo~! XD Silly me. Anyway, here's the Chapter 3. From now on, I'll be busy since its exam week but I'll update as soon as it's over. Your precious reviews really made this Author-san here very happy. Keep reading and fall in love! *wink wink*

**Disclaimers: **I own Naruto… What? I don't? *sigh* Fine. I want to make Itachi mine though. Notice me Itachi-senpai~ :D

* * *

**Chapter 3: Strawberries**

Itachi is not a morning person and he hates mornings.

Mornings demand too much, and he plans to sleep the whole day. He's positive there are tons of e-mails and piles of paperwork by now. But he's only a human and rest is necessary. Managing the Uchiha Empire while being a lawyer is not an easy job, and he's having way too much hair-fall from stress these days.

'_Should I change my brand of shampoo?' _Is what's going on in his mind.

Why is he a lawyer when he's already an heir?

…Because it's fun.

Don't get him wrong, he take justice seriously. The thrill he feels whenever he's in that courtroom is his entertainment and his uncle, Madara Uchiha is happy enough to have him there. Madara Uchiha owns the Emperor's Firm, and the lawyers there are his tools of changing the world.

Yeah, shit like that.

Itachi spends most of his time in his office but whenever there's a case he wants to handle, he ditches his company.

Why?

…Because it's fun.

That's not Fugaku's idea of fun though so he'll certainly talk him out of that matter … again. It's not like he's being too laid-back. Whenever he's out, someone trusted by him takes over.

He moves his arm hand to reach out to the woman next to him …

'_Empty.'_

That's to be expected, it's a one-night stand.

But she's a virgin! Well, was.

Despite the risk of sounding lewd, she was his first virgin.

And something in him is really pleased he's her first. He had sex before, but he must admit that's one of the best. It felt right. Her scent is intoxicating and he just can't get enough of her. And Itachi find it strange, since he doesn't fanboy over a woman … specially one-night stands like her.

It was a meaningful one-night stand though.

Speaking of _her_…

He recalled giving her his number. Maybe a 'thank you for last night' message would be there.

Wrapping the blanket around his hips he starts looking for his coat on the floor. Once he found it, the phone is not there.

Scanning the floor for his phone's whereabouts he finally found it, under a weird-looking object.

'_A bra?' _Itachi's pleased chuckle filled the room. When will she stop being interesting?

He starts browsing the messages from his phone. There's an unread message from an unknown number. But what he read entirely wiped the smile off his face.

**Message:** Where were u last night? Ur door was locked so I had to go have fun somewhere else. We can do it tonight though, can't wait. ;)

A blink…

Followed by a facepalm.

What.

The.

Fuck?

It did cross his mind that she's probably the wrong woman but …

There's no buts! How could he mistake her for some bimbo? She's way too naïve for someone that treats a club as her second home. That shaking hands carressing his back. That fragile body and her voice, is just music to his ears …

Itachi run his finger through his hair out of frustration.

He never sleeps with virgins.

That was one of his top rules. He doesn't kiss or cuddle after sex too. That was too much intimacy and sent the wrong messages. The few times he made the mistake, he got slapped when he's about to leave. And when he state the fact that things will never be more than that some dramatic speeches are thrown at that made him cringe.

"What's done is done." He muttered while examining the bra.

It's smaller than he thought. A-cup and it has strawberry prints on it. Hopefully he didn't do it with a minor but just with a mysterious woman who has a strange strawberry fetish. Like come on, who'd wear something like that?

It's not exactly the most seductive print.

How dare a virgin like her leave unceremoniously like that? He'll find her. He doesn't know what he'll say or do when he finds her but … at least that nagging curiosity will be sated.

A few minutes after that, Itachi is enjoying a hot shower. He's busy scrubbing his body when he realized that crucial mistake he did last night…

More like what he did not do actually.

The fucking box of condoms is on the bathroom sink, forgotten since last night.

.

.

.

* * *

Sakura's been crying for hours now. Ino is watching her pitifully, coaxing her to stop crying and that everything will be fine.

_'Poor Forehead, she must be thinking how life would be laughing at her now.'_

"Uchiha Itachi ain't that bad as your first time, Forehead. Who cares if it's not Keiji?" Keiji is the name of the blondie. "You can try again, you'll have your baby don't worry. If I'm single, I'd love to have that Uchiha for a night too. Think of it as a blessing in disguise." Ino giggled.

Sakura glared at Ino. "You don't get it do you?" sniff.

"I don't get what?"

"He came inside me." Sakura said as quietly as possible.

Ino's amusement vanished.

"He what?! You mean—oh my God!" Ino can't help but scream. So that's what her best friend is crying about. She thought she's been grieving about her gone astray virginity but apparently she's wrong, very wrong.

"He came inside you when you're very very much fertile? And it's the fault of the wrong room key? I should've entrusted that job to someone less … careless."

"You should have! For all we know, his little swimmers finally found its way right to my – egg!" Sakura wept dramatically. She wants a baby alright! But she wants it less complicated, and not like this.

The way Sakura said it is funnier that hell but Ino swallowed back her laughter. Her Forehead is not one to mess with in this situation. She looks pitiful, really.

Ino observed the crying Sakura.

Sakura is beautiful in the girl-next-door kind of way.

And what she means by that description is in Ino's mind she'll always be that 6-year-old cutie who played with her in the park. Only, when you catch up with her 20 years later, she's still a cutie. She got that exotic pink hair, sea-foam green eyes, flawless skin and a petite figure. She's not a bombshell or an exotic beauty but she's so damned lovable and pretty that Ino can spend her days squeezing her cheeks. Her trains of thought are cut off when Sakura spoke.

"I did like him before but, just look at him. Uchiha Itachi and me are like the dog and poop."

"And he's the poop?" Ino guessed.

"I am the poop!" Sakura pouts. At least she's not crying anymore.

"It's not nice to call yourself a poop, Forehead."

This is what she likes about Sakura, she's unaware of her charms. And some guys are just so blind to notice that. Behind that thick glasses and underneath that ancient-like clothes is a diamond. Ino should feel sorry for her bestfriend's dilemma …

But somehow, Ino is laughing victoriously inside.

Things happen for a reason, right?

.

.

.

**End of Chapter 3**

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry… that was short right? I need to face my project for now but just have to post that. :D Thank for the wonderful reviews…

**Sakura Hatsu:** Accidents do happen and let's see if Sakura will have that said baby. :D

**Dear U. x .U:** Your review was touching lol *thumbs up* . I'll do my best. ^^

**Consuelo:** The very first comment was from you. Thank you.

Keep on reading people. Author-san is happy.


	4. Chapter Four: Mood Swings and Cravings

**Title:** Accidents Do Happen

**Author:** Nyaaan

**Pairing:** Itachi/Sakura/LovePolygons

**Genres:** Romance/Comedy/Family/Lemon-ish?/SliceofLife/Drama

**Note:** Well, exams can wait. Must. Post. This. Heee ~ How are you guys? Chapter 4 is here! Oh yeah! I won't disturb you anymore—oh wait but before that, I just want you to know that Author-san here is not that fluent with English (English is not my first language) so if you spot some wrong grammars there just let me know. That would be all people. Ciao.

**Disclaimers:**I own Naruto… What? I don't? *sigh* Fine. I want to make Itachi mine though. Notice me Itachi-senpai~ :D

* * *

**Chapter Four: Mood Swings**

Sakura barely avoided tripping over her giant teddy bear as she got out of bed in the morning. In addition to everything else, it seemed she'd acquired a part-time pet.

Yep.

That part-time pet is a sleek black cat with eerie yellowish eyes. The cat suddenly appeared three nights ago and she's taking care of it. She's not really a cat-person but that's what solitary life will give you.

Love for animals.

It always disappears during the day but it always return at night time. How and where it got in is a mystery, she should check her apartment if it's safe.

She'd fallen asleep last night counting and recounting the days since her last period. It's been two weeks since_ it_ happened and her three-week' sick leave is almost over. She's worried, scared. Her period is already a week overdue. The pregnancy kits Ino brought her are still on her table … untouched.

Her body seems fine, like always.

She "should" be safe, but "should" was far from a guarantee. For all she knew, she could right now be incubating the first grandchild of Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha. She feels strange and giddy for some strange reasons she can't name.

Is she happy that she finally got what she wanted?

She's happy alright. She wanted it right? But the fact that Uchiha Itachi, his best friend's brother would be the father is just … awkward, scary, daunting, blood-curling and more. So if she's indeed pregnant … if that happened …well …

She'll cross the bridge when she gets there.

Sakura was about to head on the bathroom when she heard a loud crash in the kitchen area. She thought maybe she's just hearing things but she heard a loud crash again.

Is someone invading her apartment?

'_Thief?'_

Sakura grabbed the nearest means of self-defense in the room.

An umbrella.

She treads softly to the direction of the kitchen, as quite as a mouse, not making any noise. As she's getting close she can hear people chatting - more like whispering.

'_Three? No. Two.'_ She deduced.

She's not going down without a fight. She didn't learn aikido and judo for nothing. What's with the umbrella? Her fist is too lethal, umbrella would minimize the damage. Armed with a pointed-umbrella she screamed, from the top of her lungs…

"Freeze!"

Instead of some suspicious looking people, she found a blonde-guy choking from his cup of noodles and a dark-haired guy holding a frying pan and staring back at her with a bored look on his face.

"Naruto! Sasuke-kun?" she finally let go of the umbrella with a relieved sigh. "What are you doing here – stop eating my cup noodles Naruto! Spit it out!" Naruto just give her a toothy-grin.

"You were prepared to defend yourself with that?" Sasuke asked.

"What's wrong with an umbrella?" poking the umbrella with her foot. "We ninjas have to use whatever's on hand." Sakura replied knowingly while adjusting her glasses.

"Ninja my ass."

"Ass? Seriously Uchiha? You could've used 'butt'. Ass is way too crude… and never ever use the word 'ninja' and 'ass' in one sentence." She always addresses him using his last name whenever she's upset or just plain annoyed.

Sasuke just 'hn-ed' which she translates as 'whatever.'

"Pfft. Says the one who curse like a sailor when drunk." Naruto sniggers.

He remembered the time after his wedding with Hinata when Sakura drunk herself to madness saying stuffs like she'll be alone now since Sasuke's an ass and he finally got some balls to get married. That and many more colorful words…

Oh those happy times.

"Remind me why both of you are here again?" Her glance shifts from the blonde's noodles-stuffed-face to her messy kitchen.

"Why is my kitchen a mess?!" Flours and eggshells are all over the table, spilled-milk flowing from the table down to the floor and other black unidentified objects on the sink.

And is that a pancake on her ceiling?

Sakura glared daggers at a certain blonde idiot. She's super certain who's at fault here.

"It's not me, Sakura-chan! I swear! It's Sasuke err—making something for breakfast."

"Both of you …give me back my spare keys. Sakura mutters in a low voice. Naruto was about to speak more nonsense when Sakura once again glared at him. It is the silent way of saying 'I'll-castrate-you-if-you-speak-more' and judging from Naruto's facial expression she's pretty sure she passed the message clearly.

"But Sakura-chan…" Naruto said in a slightly whiny voice that's slowly getting in her nerves." you said you don't mind us crashing here if we like."

"I told you not to let Sasuke-kun 10-meter-radius near my kitchen!" She roared. Sasuke doesn't seem to care; he's still trying to flip the burnt pancakes that are sticking like glue on the pan.

Sakura swing the cabinet's door open. "How many cup noodles did you eat?!" Her face is getting red now.

'_Oh boy, she's really mad now.' _Naruto squirm on his seat looking grim.

He's just hungry that's all and after his business trip from England he book the very first plane to Japan since a certain _someone _assumed that maybe someone killed their friend in her apartment since she won't answer his calls. And that _someone_—

…is currently flipping pancakes at a time of crisis.

"Oh God, I hate myself for giving you the spare keys, and I hate both of you!"

That caught Sasuke's attention.

What is she so mad about? She should be flattered, it's not every day he'll cook someone a pancake. She should feel special. She should be flowers and sparkles but as Sasuke sees it she's doing some kind of a weird demon dance as she walks around the room…

Flapping her elbows.

Stomping her foot.

And swearing like a boss.

After a moment of pondering, Sasuke finally spoke. "Is it the time of the month?"

Naruto angrily mouthed "Do you want to die?!" while Sakura finally stops moving and seems frozen solid on the ground. If it is a silence before an explosion or what, he silently hopes their face will still be recognizable after whatever Sakura will do to them.

Sakura is shaking…

'_This is it. I hope Hinata still finds me desirable after this.'_

To their surprise, the loud wail of their female best friend proved them wrong.

"O-Oi, I'm just kidding." Sasuke mutters helplessly looking slightly uncomfortable.

"If it's the kitchen, we'll clean it for you. Hell, we'll clean the whole house right, Sasuke?" Naruto who's a lot taller than Sakura pats her shoulder reassuringly.

The lesson he learned the hard way today? One: Never ever trust Sasuke Uchiha when he says he wants to surprise someone with a breakfast in bed.

"Clean it yourself, dobe."

And Two: Don't expect him to clean.

Sakura inhaled blinking the tears away. "I want my period now!"

"Ask something attainable. If it's meant for you it'll come at the right time."

"Teme, that's why I told you stop reading shoujo manga.. You're already weird enough." Naruto garbled. Yeah. A lame action he ended up doing in order to understand the female population more.

"I'm scared, what if I'm pregnant?" Fresh tears flow from Sakura's eyes. "That's why I want my peri -"

"What did you just say?" The two males shouted at the same time.

"Oh God."

.

.

.

* * *

"Try this one next." Naruto said while pounding the bathroom door.

"Just leave me alone already! I can do this." Sakura yelled.

"It says in the instruction…" reading the PT kit manual. " 'Taking a home pregnancy can be a nerve-wracking experience, particularly when you're anxiously hoping for one result or the other. Take the test privately and give yourself as much time as you need, or have your partner or a close friend stand outside the bathroom door to talk you –'"

"Shut up Naruto, you're annoying." Sasuke is clearly annoyed. Annoyed is probably the greatest understatement for his mood today. He's incredibly pissed.

One, she's suddenly pregnant…

Two, she doesn't know who's the father since she's too drunk to remember.

Like seriously, everything is so wrong!

Naruto nervously watch Sasuke. He's currently staring at the PT kits like it's the most hideous thing in the world wearing that face akin to a yokai.

Even he can't believe something like this happened to their Sakura-chan. After Sakura break the news about her pregnancy, Sasuke and him decided they need to smoke at least one stick of cigarette.

That's a lot to process.

Sasuke immediately masked his displeasure and went outside to probably vent his anger while Naruto being the good friend cheers her up. They came because they're worried that she's sick , turned out they have to worry about something more than that.

"Teme, stop venting your anger on those PT kits…It's just an object, it won't fight back."

"I'm not angry."

"You're not fooling me."

"She's hiding something. She tends to twiddle her thumbs when she lies." Sasuke said a matter-of-factly.

"What do you mean? She's not pregnant?" Naruto asked.

"Nope, she's very pregnant. That twentieth kit and the rest of it said so. I think she knows who the father is but she's keeping us from knowing."

"Why would she do that?" He can't believe Sakura-chan would keep something like that a secret. They're friends right? That's depressing that she doesn't trust them enough.

"Why? Let me ask you. If you know the identity of that bastard who got her pregnant, what would you do?"

"I'll beat him up of course, since it's illegal to kill someone. I'll just beat him half to death."

"Exactly why she won't tell us, she's protecting him." Sasuke grumble in a sinister way. He didn't become a lawyer for nothing. He'll make that son-of-a-bitch regret he was born. He'll make sure of it.

He'll find him.

No one touches his best friend without paying the price.

An arm or two will do.

.

.

.

* * *

"I'm sorry but the clerk that used to work here resigned last week."

"Can I at least know where she lives or how I can contact her?"

"I'm sorry sir but we don't reveal such information to just anyone."

Itachi's not in a good mood today. Another dead end. The nagging curiosity in his mind won't stop. He needs answers but it seems he needs to do more than what he's doing.

One of the things he hates is unanswered questions. This day sucks.

"Itachi, did you lost something here?' A red-haired man asked.

"Yeah, and I want it back."

"Interesting. It must've cost a lot for you to be on hunting mode."

"You have no idea." Itachi mysteriously replied.

A funny growling noise was heard. Itachi tilts his head to gaze at Sasori who seems unperturbed even when another growl erupted from his stomach.

"You're hungry."

Sasori just nod.

.

.

.

* * *

"What would be nice? Hm. Tempura? Sashimi? Ah! Sushi is nice. Oh? They have lobsters and crabs too. Let's have that." Naruto blabbered. Sasuke seems calm now and Sakura seems down but it seems she finally embraced the fact that she's pregnant.

Naruto might not want to admit it but he's a little happy that he'll be an uncle soon. Not that he'll say it out loud. But he really is happy.

He hopes the baby won't have her temper...

...or her forehead.

Naruto lets out a loud cackle.

"What's so funny Naruto?" Sakura asked while her eyes didn't stray from the menu.

"Just thinking how you'll start having cravings and mood swings from now on."

Cravings?

So maybe that's why she wanted to eat variety of foods these days. She still can't believe she's pregnant but somehow it doesn't seem so bad now that they know. She's glad that Naruto became supportive. She expected him to react more intensely but it seems – her gaze shifted to the still sulking Uchiha.

It seems she got it all wrong.

A grand platter of crabs and lobsters is served up on their table.

Weird.

She loves seafoods but it seems she's not in the mood to eat those at the moment.

"I don't like it."

"What?" Sasuke can't believe what he's hearing. The person who loves crabs more than anything in this world is declining the delicacy.

"It's annoying. I don't like it." Sakura feels kind of sick at the moment. The smell of spices is bothering her.

"But teme already paid for it. It'd be a waste if you don't eat it Sakura-chan."

"It's one of the most annoying thing ever. You have to break the shells just to eat the meat and it's really troublesome. They should've made the shells edible. How come they didn't do anything about those shells during the course of evolution? It's stupid. They're stupid." Sakura is poking the crabs with a disgusted-look on her face.

Sasuke and Naruto is speechless.

Did she just declare her hatred for crabs?

Sasuke did read that cravings start at the earliest stage of pregnancy but witnessing something like this is just … he doesn't know what to say.

"They don't undergo evolution under the sea just for the sake of your stomach, you stupid glutton. So shut up and eat it already."

"I told you, I don't want it." She's scowling now.

Will she be like this from now on? A walking and talking abnormality?

He somehow understands now, why some men are afraid of marriages and with all his patience, Sasuke puffs out loudly. "What do you want then?"

"A happy meal. I saw that penguin freebie, I want it." Sakura answered while beaming.

Flicking his credit card across the table Sasuke stares at Naruto with a tired expression on his face. "Dobe, buy her a happy meal."

"Me? Why me?"

"Because you're the good Uncle, so do your job."

Naruto seems satisfied with that. He grabs the card while whistling as he's on his way to Mcdonalds.

.

.

.

* * *

"I'm sorry sir, but it's the only penguin freebie left."

"I'll take it." Naruto yelled while jumping up and down. The fast-food crew giggled at Naruto's cuteness.

"No, I got here first. I'll be the one taking it." Sasori is not your happy camper. He finally found Pogo, the last penguin to complete the set and here's some idiot interfering with his victory.

Heads will roll.

"I'll double the payment Miss, just hand me that penguin." Naruto is arguing desperately. He'll have it no matter what because he's a good uncle and a good best friend. He'll triple the payment if he has to.

"But sir –"

"I can sue you for not following the first come, first serve policy. I'm pretty serious here." Sasori said waving his license on the already scared fast-food crew. That should work. That's how serious he is with his Pogo. It's a limited edition and probably the last product he can find.

Take that blondie.

"Please Miss, just give it to me. I'm giving it to my nephew! Her mom will castrate me with a dull spoon if I can't have it." Imagining the face of Sasuke is not helping too. And he's not really lying; he'll be an uncle soon right? And a nephew would be cool.

'_Anything for you nephew.'_

"Since when did you have a nephew, Naruto?" A familiar voice asked behind him.

Naruto turn around to see a confused- looking Itachi.

.

.

.

**End of Chapter 4**

* * *

**A/N: I'm working on the Chapter 5 now. Hopefully I can update it this week. It's long so it'll be worth the wait.**

**Special Thanks to: Dear U. x .U, silverwolfigther00, Consuelo, Paradise Kiss, Sakura Hatsu..**

**Thanks for the support guys. You have my since thanks for reviewing. Love ya! Keep supporting this story. ^^**


	5. Chapter Five: Bribes

**Title:** Accidents Do Happen

**Author:** Nyaaan

**Pairing:** Itachi/Sakura/LovePolygons

**Genres:** Romance/Comedy/Family/Lemon-ish?/SliceofLife

**Note:** Author-san is pretty down lately so I decided to distract myself and update a chapter. I'll be happy, you'll be happy everyone will be happy. Yay ~ here is the Chapter 5. Thank you for the wonderful reviews minna-san. It did cheer me up. Anyway, life goes on … and on and on and on. :D

**Warning: **Some of it is a series of flashbacks to answer some of your questions.

* * *

**Chapter Five: Bribes**

_A few years back:_

_A six-year old Sakura is sitting on one of the swings in the park. She's waiting for Sasuke and Naruto to come. She's kicking the pebbles that are on the ground to ease her boredom. They're supposed to be here by now._

_'They sure are late.'_

_Footsteps…_

_'Finally...'_

_She's expecting to see Naruto's spiky blonde hair or Sasuke's black chicken-butt hairstyle but instead of those its Itachi Uchiha that appeared. He's carrying a book with him, his dark orbs staring at Sakura. Sakura tilts her head. Itachi interpret it as 'do-you-need-something-look?'_

_Itachi is somewhat tall for a nine-year old so he's towering over Sakura. _

_So this is her huh? _

_The only female friend of his little brother. _

'_What's the name of this squirt again?'_

_She sure looks odd._

_She's got that glasses that is too big for her face, her forehead is huge too and her hair is pink. It's his first time seeing her up-close since he tends to stay in his room to study whenever she and that Naruto-kid invades their home._

_Pink._

_The same kind of pink he saw on the flamingo statues that are on his mother's garden. Sasuke caught a cold so he's there on his behalf since his precious mother won't stop pestering him to be a chaperone. _

_He eyed her._

_Weird._

_The blonde kid that sticks to her like a shadow is not on sight. So it'll be that kid and him. The trio promised each other to go to the "Cherry Blossom Festival" but since Sasuke can't make it, his mother asked him to go. He hates festivals but what really ruins his mood is that: _

…_He has to wake up at an ungodly hour of seven in the morning just to escort a strange-looking kid. She's not even his friend for god's sake.  
_

_The girl spoke._

"_I know you. You're Sasuke-kun's onii-chan!" she beamed. "Where's Sasuke?"_

"_He can't come today." is his short reply.  
_

_An instant disappointed expression ruins her joyful face. "Is that so?"_

_"Hn." __is his shorter reply._

_He's about to go home since he changed his mind but she's frowning way too much for his liking. After a few moments of contemplating he sighed._

"S_ince I'm here, I can accompany you." He offered._

_Sakura's face brightens up. "Really?! You'll do that? Thank you, Sasuke-kun's onii-chan."_

"_I have a name you know."_

_Her brows creased a bit. She's sure he heard his name before. What was it again? She can't remember but it certainly has a "chi" in it._

_Think. Think. Think._

_Ah!_

"_*Butachi?"_

_(*Buta – in Japanese, means pig.)_

"_Who's 'Butachi'?" _

"_That's your name right?" Sakura said.  
_

_A blank stare... _

_He doesn't like this kid. Maybe it's a petty reason but fist impressions have a strong effect on him. After all he takes pride in his name and she just ruined it by adding pig._

"_It's Itachi. I-ta-chi. If you can't remember, at least be honest about it. Don't name people base on your perceptions, kid." _

_Itachi can't wait for this day to be over._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_The pinkette and the blonde is in their house again. He's about to U-turn back to his room when the pinkette spotted him._

"_Oh. Itachi-san!"_

_'Shoot.'_

_He ignored her._

"_You should join us. We're having fun coloring the coloring book Mikoto-san bought us."_

'_Do not make an eye-contact.'_

"_What's your favorite color?"_

_Another silence._

"_What do you eat?" little Sakura shoots another persistent attempt to engage him in a conversation.  
_

'_Seriously?'_

"_Food." Itachi finally spoke._

"_Really? Cool. Me too. I eat food everyday!" Sakura replied in a chirping manner._

'_Are they really having this senseless conversation?'._

"_Are you really a male?" _

"_That's a silly question." Meanwhile an inner battle is taking place in Itachi's mind. He wants to squish that plump face of hers and make her cry._

"_You're too pretty to be a guy. Ah—" _

"_What?"_

_She gives him a stare similar to sympathy and shock. _

"_Are you a homo?"_

_Something in him snapped._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

"_Sakura?"_

_Sakura's face is as red as tomato. She faces Sasuke. _

_She put a letter on his locker asking him to meet her in the clinic. It's lunch time so the room is vacated, a perfect time for her plans to commence. She's been planning this for months now with the help of Ino and Naruto.  
_

_This is it._

_The moment of truth._

"_S-Sasuke-kun, I like you." Sakura is gripping the hem of her uniform tightly. Today is her twelfth birthday and she finally gathered enough courage to confess. She's blushing so much and her heart won't calm down._

'_This is it. I've said it.'_

_She starts twiddling her thumbs. What will happen now?_

"_Sakura…" _

"_Yes?"_

_The Uchiha smirked. "You think I'd fall for that? I know its April Fools today." he flicks her forehead while chuckling then turns his back from her. _

'_What?'_

_Did she just confess at a wrong time? How idiotic can that get?_

_Smile is her automatic response._

_Sakura is laughing awkwardly while waving her arms. "Ha-ha, Of course it is. April Fools!" she swallowed the lump in her throat making sure her voice is not wavering. "I'll come up with something convincing next year." _

_Who would have thought smiling can be this painful?_

"_Thank you." she heard him utter that before he walks away and disappeared from sight._

_Sakura's eyes widen, there's more to that words._

_Wow._

_So he does realize that confession was real._

_The room suddenly feels small of a sudden. She finds it hard to breathe, with tears threatening to fall from her eyes. At least that kind of rejection is not humiliating but the effort of Sasuke brush it off to save their friendship hurts._

_Such kindness … it hurts._

_Tears began to flow despite her smile, a soft sob found its way to her being. She removes her glasses to wipe it away; she's on the process of calming her emotions when she heard one of the clinic's bed creak._

'_What? Someone is here?! Nooooo! The clinic is supposed to be empty during lunch time!'_

_The last thing she needs is an audience. She didn't notice the nearest bed is occupied since the white curtain is blocking it. _

_Behind the white curtain is no other than…_

_Drumrolls._

_Uchiha Itachi._

"_He rejected you huh?"_

_Whoosh._

_An arrow right in the feels._

"_S-So what?" she spat._

_He can laugh all he wants. After all she got this feeling Itachi is not fond her from the start. She glares towards his direction but to her surprise he's not there anymore but is now standing in front of her and is way too close.  
_

_To the point her forehead bumped on his chest._

_But then again, either her forehead is too huge or he's just too close. Sakura ordered herself not to meet his eyes, she's pretty sure he's ready to mock her now. She just stared at the buttons of his uniform._

_Yes, buttons._

…_because buttons are interesting when you're facing this kind of situation._

"_You did good hanging in there."_

_Sakura remained silent for an unnaturally long period_ _of time._

'_Eh?'_

' _EEEEH?!'_

_She meets his eyes with a wtf-look obvious on her face. _

_Sincerity is there which means he really meant what he said.  
_

"_What? You're trying to cheer me up now? I'm okay!" _

_'Okay that was too forced but there's no way she'll cry in front of itachi.'_

"…"

_Itachi fell silent, staring sharply at the pinkette's tear-stained face before releasing a soft sigh, questioning, "…Then_ _why…are you crying?"_

_Despite her resolve, fresh tears are streaming down in rivulets over her pale skin and dropping with a__ plip-plop __down onto the floor and even on Itachi's shoes. Her expression melting into one of shock, Sakura breathed…_

"_W-What?" She hastily rubbed at her face with the back of her hand, an action Itachi consider as very defensive. "Are you blind? I'm not crying!" she angrily declared while stomping on his foot over and over and over again._

_Itachi just stared at her with a calm look on his face._

'_Sayonarra, my foot.'_

_Here he is trying to do something good for this world and what happened? He became a tool of relieving her stress. And, did he just hear something crack? His foot hurts, how can someone so small stomp like a hippo?_

_Great…_

_She'll pulverize his foot if this goes on._

"_It takes strength to smile when the person you treasure in this world turn down your declaration of love. You'll cry a lot, be in pain a lot but one day, you'll get over it and you can smile again."_

_A gentle poke on her forehead left Sakura marveling in genuine confusion._

"_I mean it. I think you did a good job back there."_

_Itachi did his best to filter his words as much as he can. He doesn't want another assault, his foot had enough for today. He finds pleasure in teasing people but he finds it really satisfying if it's her. But today, somehow he doesn't like her crying face._

_It annoys him._

"_You can cry here till you're fine." Itachi said while spreading his arms wide open. _

'_This is probably enough compensation for those years of bullying her.'_

_His words found its way to the chink of her armor, shattering her defenses. New waves of tears appeared as Sakura let out a heart-wrenching cry tugging on Itachi's shirt for support. _

_That day, Sakura broke her heart for the first time._

_Some girls are only good as a 'bestfriend-material'. It sucks to be in the friendzone._

_The moment she finally calmed down she gaze up to utter a simple 'thank you.'_

_His face is priceless._

_Once is enough to realize hugging Itachi is a no-go because when they parted from that said hug…_

_He looked at her like she ran over his dog or something._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

"_I saw what you did there, Itachi." Kisame grins with a teasing tone._

"_I don't know what you're talking about." He looks away._

"_Come on Itachi. We're really close yet you're keeping things from me." Kisame feigned a disappointed face._

"_Close? Do you know how close we are? If I have a friend and that friend of mine has a pet dog and that pet dog has a pet … and the pet of the pet dog has a pet, then that's it. That's how close we are."_

"_You're really an expert at offending people, buddy." Kisame frowned._

"_I'll take that as a compliment." Itachi replied with a smirk._

"_So… what's with you and that cute girl?"_

"_She was crying."_

"_Who's crying?" Deidara's head peered from the window._

"_It's Miss None-of-your-business." Kisame guffaws."I saw our Itachi here hugging a girl. A girl!" _

"_Wait. What? Seriously? My, my our Itachi-chan's springtime of romance finally appeared." Deidara seems happy with the news._

_Somehow, this conversation is making Itachi's head ache._

"_It was a one-sided hug, okay? I'm just doing the right thing."_

"_Hugging her must be the rightest thing then?" Kisame is sounding more and more like a shipper now._

"_Do you like her?" _

_Silence._

"_No."_

"_You hesitated!" Kisame and Deidara chorused._

_Itachi just shrugs his shoulder._

_The two male keeps on staring at him._

"_Shut up."_

"_What? We're not saying anything?" Kisame muttered._

"_You're thinking. It's annoying."_

"_So what do you really feel about her?" Deidara is all-serious and curious now. It's not every day you'll be able to extract such information from the famed iceberg. _

_Itachi became more serious than he usually is all of a sudden. _

"_If I am to describe my feelings... I want to make her angry, bully her-" he eyed the two idiots listening to his answer. They seem to be dissatisfied and disappointed, Itachi continued._

"…_if she cries, I'll comfort her then be appreciated."_

_Shaking his head, Deidara pat Itachi's shoulder. "Somehow, I feel sorry for her. So she's been the object of your sadistic streak eh?"_

"_What?"_

"_What do you expect, it's Itachi." Kisame sighed._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura are getting ready to attend Itachi's graduation. Sakura and Mikoto designed a bouquet to give him after the ceremony. _

"_I can't believe we'll be high schoolers this spring." Naruto beamed. _

"_Yeah, you barely passed your subjects" Sasuke said. "Such a pity, you don't have to repeat a year."_

"_Teme." _

"_Dobe."_

"_Stop that now, we'll be late." It's Itachi's graduation. She heard he'll be studying abroad. She feels sad because even if their interactions with each other are irrational at times, he became one of her important persons too._

_Even though they don't share that same emotion. _

_Sakura is carrying the bouquet and some other stuff when Naruto volunteered to help her._

"_A lady shouldn't carry that much. Leave it to me Sakura-chan!" _

"_Don't treat her so femininely, if she gets sexy it'll be creepy." Sakura just smiled before planting a hard whack on the Uchiha's head then walks away._

"_That poisonous wave of a bastard like you is keeping her that way, Sasuke." _

"_I prefer her that way."_

"_That way? She looks like a caterpillar with those clothes and those hideous glasses makes her look like a—"_

"_If you're going to defend my honor, make sure I'll like what you're spouting."_

_Naruto just grinned sheepishly. _

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_Sakura chase after Itachi. He suddenly disappeared from the event hall._

'_Where did he go?' With the graduation gift in her hand, she starts looking for him around the school. She's been running around for a couple of minutes now when he saw him on the rooftop._

'_Gotcha.'_

_She's about to approach Itachi, who's facing at the opposite direction when he spoke._

"_I'll be going away but I'll come back for you."_

'_Eh? Is he talking to me?' Sakura tilts her head._

"_Itachi-kun…" a female voice spoke._

_Sakura don't know what to do but she ended up hiding behind the wall. Eavesdropping is wrong but her curiosity is all piqued up now. She listens intently._

"_I don't know if it'll work out between us though." The soft wind is caressing her dark hair as she spoke. "I have a dream to fulfill and, I just can't wait for you."_

'_Anko-senpai?'_

"_I won't change my mind. I'll come back for you."_

_Throb._

_Sakura blinks owlishly. What was that? She put her palm on top of her chest. Did it just 'throb'?_

"_If it's what you want." She smiled._

"_You know, taking over the company has always been my priority, but someone helped me decide that I am capable of straying from that shadow…" Itachi edges closer towards the sitting Anko then leans down. "I can't lose you, Anko."_

_She caresses his cheek, smiling reassuringly. "You won't."_

_Their shadow slowly lost its distance becoming one under the setting sun._

_Sakura let out a bitter smile._

_She'll never see that side of him because it only belongs to the person that possesses his heart._

_And it will never be her. _

_The small box she's carrying fell down soundlessly on the cold hard-ground._

_Forgotten._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

"N-Nephew?" Naruto didn't expect to see Itachi here.

He laughs trying to hide the awkwardness but it's still there. "It's for my future nephew, Ino and Shikamaru's kid." Naruto shakes his own hand inwardly for that.

"Oh, Shikamaru's future kid. I see." He walks past Naruto hen stood next to Sasori. "Oi, give it to him. I'm sure we can still find that toy. We don't want to mess with a pregnant woman."

With a heavy look on his face, Sasori finally raised the white flag deciding to just vent his frustration to the innocent burger, stabbing it repeatedly with his fork.

"So I'm guessing, you're with Shikamaru today."

"No, I'm with Sasuke and Sakura. They're at Ichiraku's at the moment when Sa – Ino , called Sakura about wanting that freebie penguin from Happy Meal."

"I see. Can I come with you? I have something to tell Sakura."

"Yeah sure. But what about you're uhh companion Itachi-san?" If looks could kill, he'd be dead by now. It seems he's already on that Sasori-guy's blacklist.

.

.

.

Sakura loves food.

…because there are types of food that deals with any emotions.

Depressed?

Fried food.

Happy?

Baked goods.

Lonely?

Ice cream.

Food is the absolute answer to anything.

With Sasuke trying to initiate a conversation, he asks. "You're hiding something from us, aren't you?"

"Nope." She unyieldingly stares back.

It became a stare-off with Sasuke as the loser.

That's one of Sakura's scary skills. She can stare straight to your eyes even if she's lying. She sighed inwardly; a pregnant woman keeping too many secrets will not be healthy.

"What do you want to eat now, I'm sure you're hungry and that idiot is not yet back too."

"Pizza."

Sasuke snaps. "You can't have pizza every single day. I saw pizza boxes in your apartment ,your office too. It's unhealthy!"

"Yes I can. That's the beauty of pizza, Sasuke-kun. So many different toppings, it's like you're eating a different food every day. Please?" Sakura is using that puppy eyes, Ino taught her.

"Stop that. I'm not falling for that, I know you're a pro at begging but spare me that look. It's bad for the baby." Sasuke is genuinely upset with her. Sasuke's is trying to be firm here but Sakura always wins. She has this way of making you feel bad without doing anything to make you feel bad.

She's too damn sweet, that's what it is.

Sasuke's mouth pull's down into a frown when she saw her lips quiver.

'_Fuck females and their hormones!'_

"No pizza?"

"No pizza." Sasuke emphasized the 'No' with remorse.

"I'm asking nicely Sasuke-kun."

"I can't." is his short reply.

"What do you mean you can't?" there's annoyance in her voice now that makes Sasuke a bit nervous. "You can, and you will if you love your hair!"

'_Good Lord, you calm the stormy seas … calm her raging hormones too.'_

"No."

Her eyes turn deadly as she pulled his hair like it's a ready-to-harvest carrot.

At that exact moment, Naruto, Itachi and Sasori arrived.

The three male just stared at them as Sakura continues to teach the younger Uchiha how a pregnant woman's order is absolute.

The moment her sea-foam green eyes caught his dark eyes, the world seems to stop.

"I-Itachi."

"Yo." He mocked a salute with a smile.

.

.

.

She managed to finish her meal with ease, even though memories of that night filled her mind she was able to act like nothing is wrong. She excuses herself for awhile since she's feeling sick and is currently in the bathroom.

She's about to go out when something red caught her eyes.

'_Eh? Isn't this the man, Itachi's friend?'_

"Umm—hello. Sasori-san. It's kind of rude to be hanging around the female bathroom you know."

"Give me back my Pogo."

"Excuse me? That penguin is mine now and I'm not giving it away for anything." Sakura is puzzled.

"Are you sure about that?" Sasori asked.

"Yep, pretty sure." Sakura turns her back ready to walk away when the red-head blocks her way.

'What's wrong with you?!" That straight-face of his is scary.

"I want my Pogo."

"You can't have that! But if you ever have something worth thinking for, I'll think about it." She adjust her glasses, staring at him intently.

"What would you do if I told you… I know what you did two-weeks ago."

.

.

.

**End of Chapter 5**

**A/N:** Hello guys. Thank you for reading the Chapter 5, stay happy.

A LATE HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU Consuelo ~ *confetti*

Again, thank you for the inspiring reviews. I'm tired and sleepy now. The Chapter 6 will be updated this weekend since Weekdays are busy as hell.

No worries. Be happy!

-Author-san


	6. Chapter Six: Bread Knife

**Title:** Accidents Do Happen

**Author:** Nyaaan

**Pairing:** Itachi/Sakura/LovePolygons

**Genres:** Romance/Comedy/Family/SliceofLife

**Disclaimers: **I don't own Naruto but I want Itachi to be mine. Tehee~

**Note:** It's been a long time eh? No worries, I didn't abandon the story it's just that this semester requires my whole brainpower that I don't have time to update. I'm finally back though. I still have summer class but it's not that hectic so expect that this story will be active again. Just know that it may take time since English is not my first language and I run out of things to write at times. T^T Anyway, here's the Chapter 6, a late Happy Easter my dear readers.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Bread Knife  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The incident with Itachi was two months ago.

How is she?

She's doing well except for he fact that she's getting rounder. Sakura is all-paranoid after the small encounter she had with the red-haired friend of Itachi. What he knows, she didn't want to hear. It was bothering her so much that she resorts to eating since that's her one way of dealing with relieving stress.

Whatever he knows, she'll make sure it'll stay a secret. She can't risk Itachi knowing!

She twiddles her thumb, a gesture she does whenever she's nervous. If situation calls ...

Well ...

...a dead man can't speak.

Such evil thought are bad for her brain and the life in her. She still can't believe she's really pregnant except that the small bump on her tummy is a screaming proof that it's all real.

Last week, Sasuke was with her to help her change her wardrobe. Imagine her horror when suddenly her pants don't fit her anymore. She's getting rounder it seems, since she's her first trimester is almost at its end.

Sakura is on her way to meet the founder of the Emperor's Firm.

She was summoned by Uchiha Madara himself.

For whatever reason, she has no idea.

She's never been in his office before and as what she heard, only those that are about to receive a promotion and those that are about to get fired are the only ones who can enter his office.

Sakura really hopes it's not the latter.

Her sneakers squeak against the marble floor of Madara Uchiha's office. She must be crazy for wearing disgusting sneakers with skirt.

If she'd known she'll be meeting the great Madara Uchiha, she would've brought one of her sophisticated footwear with her. Imagine her horrors when she received an urgent summon from him and do you know what she realized about today?

She realized how it sucks to have male co-workers...

You can't expect them to lend you fancy stilettos for emergency.

She hates wearing heels while working, the fact that those are designed to make her suffer it's also for the safety of her child. She can't afford to go tackling the floor which she does on some occasions, and Sakura finally found a good use for the fluffy slipper Naruto brought her last year.

No Uchiha Madara on the swivel chair.

'_Now where is he?'_

She anxiously starts pacing around the room, the annoying squeak from her sneakers echoes in the silence. A golden apple from Uchiha Madara's table caught Sakura's eyes. It's so pretty that she picked it up out of curiosity.

From the corner of her eyes, she noticed a figure.

It startled her that she dropped the golden apple on the marble floor. Blame it to her pregnancy that she's too jumpy!

'_So much for first impression...'_

She's ready to bow and utter an apology when the Uchiha stops her with his right hand slicing the air. A gesture she decoded as _'It's Okay.'_

"Greetings Haruno." A dark chuckle filled the silent room. His dark eyes journeying from her face down to her sneaker-clad feet. "Oh, and lovely footwear."

If she's fired because of this humorless situation, she'd cry.

A lot.

She managed to utter a word of gratitude, even though she's unsure whether it's a compliment or not.

He gave her reassuring smile.

Hey at least she think she looks nice ... but obviously not nice enough after looking at Uchiha Madara's outfit and office. It feels as if the air she breathes is more expensive than everything she own.

He gestured her to sit on the chair in front of his table.

Sakura meekly obeyed.

With her job, she knows it when someone displays power and this man here is just charismatic and overwhelming. It seems all the Uchiha has them, like their genes probably have them.

Madara Uchiha prides himself with being an excellent judge of character. He's currently assessing the woman in front of him. He's way too busy with his mission of changing the corrupted world that he forgot he had a female member in his workforce.

'_Interesting.'_

He's expecting a snooty plain-looking woman but what's in front of him is far from his expectations. Well for starters, her hair is pink and she's wearing those weird-looking sneakers with some kind of wings on the backside.

He did some readings on her files and background and it seems she's a well-liked person and that she's reliable and a valuable asset in his firm.

His silence must've made her curious that she tilts her head while staring at him.

'_Ah. If only I'm thirty years younger.' _Inner Madara snickers.

Sakura inwardly sighed. Well, most of the Uchiha got that pokerface -look on their faces and this one is not an exception. The way he's examining her with a blank face is creepy, she can't figure out what he's thinking.

"I won't be beating around the bushes Haruno. You are summoned here because I have a favor to ask."

'_Eh? A favor?'_

She looks strangely confused – which is a cute look.

"I uh - I have no idea what favor you'd like to ask me Uchiha-sama - "

"Madara-sama." He interrupts.

"Yes, Madara-sama. I work here so feel free to give your orders. I'd do the job with all my might and I guarantee you success." She adjusts her glasses.

It's really weird to ask an employee a favor when he's the boss but what he'll be asking her is out of her job description.

Uchiha Madara leans in and folds his hands on the table then stares at her with a serious face.

"I'm worried about something, and I think only you can assist me on this one. I want your word of honor that you'll cooperate." His lips form a grim line. The powerful Uchiha looks like he aged a few years after he frowns.

Sakura is reluctant but she nod.

What can she do? He's the boss! And if it's about her ability as a lawyer she's sure she can fight her own fight. She didn't reach her position out of luck, nor from her connection with the Uchiha's but from her raw effort. If it means promotion then bring it on!

Madara can see the fire from her eyes.

'_Good. I like that look.'_

"I want you to take Hoshigake Kisame's position for a while. He was involved in an accident a few days ago, while investigating a yakuza group."

Sakura's eyes widen.

Their job can be really dangerous at times because some actions don't just happen in the courtroom and some clients or the the rival of their clients can be troublesome. "Is he okay now?"

"Nah. He'll be fine... just a few broken ribs and bone here and there. He'll be as good as new soon."

The way he relayed that make it seems like the poor man got only scratches.

If it's taking over Hoshigake Kisame's job, the guys from her group are much more reliable and Akatsuki's composed of males so they might find it hard to have a female in the team. And Itachi -

"Are you sure I'm an excellent choice Madara-sama?"

"Not really." Madara answered while poking the golden apple on his table.

(Gunshot)

'_Ouch. At least hesitate a bit.'_

"Then it's best if I decli – "

"Taking over Kisame's job doesn't end there though. I need something only you, a woman ... can provide."

_'Now this is getting weird.'_

"Eh?" is her intelligent reply.

"You see, I'm worried." Uchiha Madara got up his seat and pick the golden apple from the ground.

"Under Akatsuki are geniuses, talented and valiant lawyers so if I am to describe their brains are in the right place but – "he said while poking his head, his left hand the shifts to tap his chest. "They got too much in their heads that their hearts seems to be out of place."

"They need a doctor for that Madara-sama." is Sakura's straight-forward response.

"Don't take it literally! I would've cut those idiots chest wide-open if it's that easy."

'_Nice, one of those idiots are your nephew though.'_

"I am ordering you to take Kisame's job while you also figure out how you'll bring the Akatsuki member's heart in its right place."

"I see your point Madara-sama but it has nothing to do with me. I can't help them with that." It's too troublesome to deal with that and she doesn't want anything to do with it.

"Child, there's nothing worse than a blind and an apathetic justice. I've been observing them. They lack compassion, trust, and empathy. I want you to teach them that. That's why women are on Earth, to stop the men from turning into monsters."

"I'm sorry Madara-sama, I —"

"Either do that or lose your job."

A roll of tumbleweed passed by...

Silence.

More silence.

"What?!" Sakura screams.

She knows she's being really discourteous but this Madara-man deserves it at the moment.

His eyes flicker over her. "You heard me."

'_Oh boy.'_

.

.

.

* * *

Another normal day in the Akatsuki head office the whole team is there except Kisame. There's an unusual silence since the most sociable one is not around.

"Sasori."

"Yes, Itachi?" is the red-head's reply barely looking at the slightly annoyed Uchiha.

"I told you not to wear that during office hours." Itachi's face is passive mirroring Sasori's unperturbed one. He'll be damned if he gets annoyed first. They've been friends for a long time now but the way Sasori is constructed during birth is probably a mystery, he's just weird.

Itachi has long accepted his abnormality but ... looking at Sasori each day makes him want to deny the friendship.

"The substitute for Kisame will arrive today – "

"Uh-huh. You told me that yesterday." Sasori is poking his belly while making this funny movement which he considers as a 'penguin-walk'.

"Then quit wearing that penguin costume! First impression matters, I don't want my team to look gruesome."

With an annoyed glare Sasori walks away vaguely stomping his foot.

'_Sasori is good. One more.'_

His eyebrow twitched.

Deidara is on his phone ... more like phones since he also have three on the table.

"Yes? Oh? Elizabeth! Yes, I've been busy. Yeah, I missed you so much. I'll see you in the weekend. Bye sweetie."

Beep.

"Ah! Mayuri-chan! This weekend? Sorry little kitten, I'll be meeting a client this Saturday. I'll make it up to you. On Monday then. Ciao~!" Deidara is about to reach out his other phone when he accidentally knocks the penguin figurine made of glass off the table.

_CRASH!_

At that same moment, Sasori came out of the dressing room looking somehow normal.

Silence.

Itachi squeeze the bridge of his nose, he can sense the incoming headache.

"I-It was an accident!" Deidara pull the cushion beside him for protection.

Sasori picked up the vase Itachi bought as a souvenir from Paris and without any hesitation, hurl it to the blonde's direction.

He missed and the shattered vase is all over the floor now.

"T-That's physical injury and assault Sasori!" The blonde screamed.

"Ah. I apologize, it was an accident. So if I ever break that idiotic face of yours it'll be but mere accidents so don't take it so seriously." Sasori uttered in a robotic yet low voice that sent chills in Deidara's spine.

Deidara shudders.

Sasori is inching closer, his face passive like always. The only indication he's pissed off is the plastic bread knife he's clutching so tightly.

"You'll trade our fiendship for that penguin! You'll kill me with a knife just because of that stupid penguin?!"

"Don't exaggerate Deidara, that bread knife won't kill you." Itachi retorts.

"I appreciate your protection Itachi." He spat bitterly. Kisame is usually the subject of Sasori's wrath but today is just ... well today sucks. Deidara's eyes scans the room, looking for a way of getting out of this mess.

'_An exit. A way out. Ah! Halleluiah!'_

Summoning all his strength he sprints his way to the door!

He might beat Usain Bolt with his speed. He finally got a hold of the doorknob when the door slammed on his face.

The impact is enough to knock the daylights out of him.

Both Itachi and Deidara stared at their fallen comrade then to the mystery person who suddenly appeared.

A pink-haired woman pulls out a bulging folder from her bag. "Sorry I'm late! Haruno Sakura at your service!"

.

.

.

* * *

"Who the hell are you?" Deidara is clutching an ice-pack on his swollen forehead. Itachi is just sitting quietly on his chair while Sasori got this satisfied look on his face.

Sakura on the other hand is really guilty.

'_Great. Smacking the door on your senior's face isn't exactly the ideal way of earning their trust.'_

"It was an acci – "

"Don't you dare finish that sentence woman – oww ... that freakin' hurts."

"Drop the issue already Deidara. She's the proxy of Kisame. Introduce yourself Haruno." Itachi said.

Sensing the thick negativity in the air, Sakura introduced herself as brief as possible, not showing any possible weakness they might use against her.

"Can't they send someone sexier?" Deidara slumps on his seat not caring whether he's slowly digging his grave.

"I am capable of doing any job you'll throw at me Deidara-san – "

"Its Deidara-SAMA."

'_What an arrogant bastard.'_

A hefty silence.

Itachi is just eyeing them. Sakura seems annoyed, Deidara seems okay now, and Sasori ?

... well it seems he found his way back to his penguin outfit.

Deidara spoke again. "There are three things I hate the most: chibiness, flatness, and chubbyness. So tell me, why do we have the whole package here?" Deidara is about to spout more when a strong uppercut brought him back to the darkness.

'_This day sucks.'_

* * *

End of Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry about the super-duper-late update my dear readers. School life was choking the life out of me, I thought I won't make it this semester. Thank you for the reviews, I appreciate it so much. I'm working on the Chapter 7 now so yeah, will post it later. It'll be longer, I promise.


	7. Chapter Seven: A Mosquito

**Title:** Accidents Do Happen

**Author:** Nyaaan

**Pairing:** Itachi/Sakura/LovePolygons

**Genres:** Romance/Comedy/Family/SliceofLife

**Disclaimers: **I don't own Naruto but I want Itachi to be mine. Tehee~ He's just awesome! Super awesome!

**Note:** Chapter 7 is here! Rejoice people! I think there are some typos but I'll edit it in the morning, it's 2:38 a.m here and I still need my beauty rest lol. Thank you so much for the wonderful review. I'll reply those in my next update. Author-san loves you that I'm willing to update two chapters today. :D Don't worry. Be happy. -*wink wink*

* * *

**Chapter Seven: A Mosquito**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura followed Itachi to his office. As the team leader of Akatsuki he has an office inside the office.

"Did you hear anything from Madara-sama?" Sakura asks.

"Like I'm interested in that right now," Itachi replied. "Yes, he said someone will take Kisame's place today till he's well but..." Sakura's forehead bumped on his chest when Itachi suddenly turns around to face her.

'_Ow.'_

"I didn't think it would be you."

"You don't seem okay with it."

"Oh trust me, I think it's the other way around." he mutters.

Sakura chose to be silent. When Itachi went abroad to study, she also stopped asking news about him. It's not Itachi's fault that she's been hurt but sometimes, we just have to distance ourselves from the source of that ugly pain.

Their relationship got cold and it's good. She's supposed to forget about that stupid feelings and bitterness from before but somehow she can feel it resurfacing.

A feeling that comes back is a feeling that didn't left at all.

Upon closer inspection, Itachi's shoulder are really broad and he's tall compared to her five-something height. He keeps his silky hair long and tied them in a loose ponytail. She's about to gawk some more when Itachi spoke.

"This will be your office, Sakura."

'_Oh? Not 'Haruno' anymore huh? Well, just have to get use to this since that's what he calls me since forever.'_

Old habits die hard after all.

She's about to get in when she saw Itachi's nameplate on the door.

"No. I'm not getting any special treatment here Itachi. We've been friends but that was before, treat me as a colleague."

Itachi raised his brow. "Who said you'll be having this for yourself? We're sharing my office. Do you mind?" his tone is laced with amusement.

'_Okay. That was embarrassing.'_

"No, I don't mind at all Itachi-_sama_." She emphasized the –sama to let him know that he's in-charge and that it's all professional.

Well...

Something unprofessional did occur a few months back but past is past, no need to discuss.

"First off, I think sticking with you is a wise decision since I think I'm unwelcome here and I think you are the only somehow-sane person here." She added.

"Including you?"

"Oh please. Geniuses are weird people alright at least you can be civil."

"They are actually good people once you get to know them." Itachi said with less enthusiasm than necessary.

"As far as the proofs have shown me, that's not the case. I'll be the judge of that." Sakura then give Itachi a sarcastic smile.

'_This will be a long day.'_

.

.

.

* * *

Itachi is out today.

So it'll be her, the blonde and the Sasori-guy.

'_Great.'_

She wants to go to the cafeteria to meet Sasuke and Sai but she'll end up having an overtime if she slacks off. Three big piles of paperworks is waiting for her and its all due today. She's busy stamping and reviewing documents when Sasori's face startled her.

She knocked down the file she'd done sorting out a few minutes ago out of reflex. Sakura did her best to face the red-head with a smile.

"Anything I can do for you Sasori?"

He didn't answer her question.

He just stared at her for a few seconds then proceeds to pull something out of the plastic bag he's carrying.

"What is that?" Sakura eyed him suspiciously.

"Ice cream." is his short answer.

"I know it's an ice cream but why are you giving me one? It's really suspicious."

"Ice cream." is again his short answer.

Geniuses are indeed _special_. But this one here is in a whole new level of _special_.

He's still standing there offering her the slightly melted ice cream. Well, you can't put poison while the seal is still intact so she took it.

It's a famous and expensive ice cream brand!

Her mouth watered and she can't wait to taste it so she took a mouthful of it. If it's possible, her eyes is probably sparkling from delight.

'_Heaven.'_

She's expecting him to exit the room after handing the treat but he's still standing on the same spot.

"Why are you still here?"

'_Silly me. I'm supposed to thank him.'_

Oh! Thank you for the ice cream Saso –"

"I don't need 'thanks', I need cash."

"Excuse me?!"

She almost spit the ice cream out glaring at the red-head's direction.

"Are you stupid? Nothing in this world is free."

The way he stares at her and said it seems like he's talking to the most ignorant being in the universe is really ego-stripping. She thought it was a welcome gift or something. These people here are totally beyond normal. She hopes their annoyingness won't rub on her.

'_Act professional.'_

"How much is it?"

He gestured three of his finger.

"Three- hundred yen?"

"Crazy woman. It's thirty-thousand yen."

"That's overpricing!"

He showed her the receipt.

Lesson she learned: Never ever accept food or anything from this man.

.

.

.

* * *

Sasuke's been investigating about Sakura's case. Not that he'll ever tell her but he won't be satisfied till the bastard will pay. He has a few leads but most of them are dead ends. He has to narrow down the possible suspects.

He's deep in thoughts when his phone rings.

Its from his mother.

"Sasuke-chan, are you busy tonight?" His mother's sweet voice is really soothing. He's been really busy with his search that he forgot he's already been sleeping in his office for the past two weeks. He needs a home-made meal.

Nothing beats his mother's tomato soup.

"I'm not busy Okaa-sama (Mother). I'll be coming home tonight."

"Great! I'll cook your favorites later Sasuke-chan. Bring Sakura-chan with you, I want to see her so bad. Tell her I'll be cooking a lot of crabs just for her!" she squeals.

The Uchiha matriarch is really close with Sakura. When he's still a kid, it seems the household gained a daughter when he brought Sakura home one day. Mikoto is of course the happiest of them all since she finally found a flower. It seems she find it tiring to have emotionally-constipated males to deal with each

Sakura was supposed to live with them but a distant Uncle serves as Sakura's guardian instead, they never met him since he's a busy man but he's glad he didn't abandon Sakura.

Oh, and speaking of crabs.

"Okaa-sama, I don't think Sakura likes crabs anymore." A horrifying flashback made its way on Sasuke's brain, enough to make him shudder.

"Eh? How can someone who loves crabs suddenly dislike it?"

'Good question Okaa-sama. I really need an explanation as well.'

"What about Naruto-kun?"

"Okaa-sama he's a married man now, so we can't invite him to dinners anymore."

'_And your precious Sakura-chan is even carrying a baby now.'_

"Kids sure grow up fast. Just make sure you'll bring her here. Take care Sasuke-chan!"

'_Sasuke-chan eh? It doesn't suit him at all.'_

.

.

.

* * *

Deidara is currently ditching his paperworks.

Glad he has the rooftop all to himself. He's way too bored and annoyed at the moment that he needs comforting. Elizabeth broke up with him a few hours ago thru e-mail and this newbie that's taking over Kisame's job have managed to beat the daylights out of him today, all with one hit.

He touched his swelling jaw...

Make it two.

He's not weak alright? He doesn't punch girl, he's a ladies' man after all.

He had enough for today. He needs positivity. He punched Mayuri's number on his phone. It took her four rings to answer.

"Oh? Hello? Mayuri-chan? I'm free tonight, can I come over to your apartment tonight. I hurt my fore – "

"I'm sorry Dei-kun..."

A bitter smile found its way on Deidara's lips.

"-I think we'll have to end this relationship now."

'_Another break-up.'_

"I like you Dei-kun, I really do but my ex-boyfriend ... he proposed to me last night. Can you believe it? I realized I still love him. It seems he got jealous when he saw us dating that he finally changed his mind."

Deidara grips his phone tightly.

"I did like you Dei-kun, I had a wonderful time. You're just too good for me Dei-kun, you deserve someone better."

Deidara lets out a hearty laugh. Is that supposed to make him feel better?

"It's okay Mayuri-chan. I want you to be happy the most." He chuckles. "If he hurts you, I'll be here."

He then proceeds to end the conversation without making Mayuri guilty and him being a hypocrite.

He should be an actor instead of a lawyer. Not caring whether his coat will get dirty he lay down the concrete floor staring at the cloudy sky. His long golden locks splayed on the floor. His bangs, covering his left eye.

He then stretched his hand as he search for the sun.

'_Again and again.'_

When will he learn? He alone will never be enough. It was all a fling but it still hurts.

Will anyone take him seriously?

It's been like that since he can remember.

Always the option, never a choice.

He always finds himself wiping a woman's tears but at the end of the day they'd be thanking him and then going back to their prince's. They said it will mellow with time but it still hurts.

Even a person like him, still feels pain.

_Flashback:_

_Deidara was on his way home when he saw her mother waiting for him near the gate. With his Power Rangers bag, he runs swiftly to greet his mother a hug. His mother is a pretty Japanese woman while his father is an American businessman. He's father suddenly disappeared one day and her mother raised him by herself._

_It wasn't easy to raise a child when you're still young but his mother managed to do that._

_There are times when she though he's fast asleep, he would see her mother crying silently in the dark. Ha hates it when she's stifling a sob, when her shoulder shakes from agony and her tears staining her cheeks._

'_Women can be fragile.'_

_When morning comes she'll greet him with her usual dazzling smile. Deidara loves his mother's smile and he always does his best to put a smile on her face. Today, he managed to won a spelling bee contest and he wants to surprise her._

"_Want to go to an amusement park Dei-chan?"_

_He's never been in an amusement park before and like an elementary kid's reaction he's really ecstatic._

_They ate all kinds of food like cotton candies, ice cream, popcorns and more. They even went boating, watch a parade and buy some toys._

_He wishes time would stop because it's so much fun._

_His mother is smiling brightly and he's having the best time of his life. Deidara never thought so much happiness is possible, it's uncontainable.  
_

_Before going home, his mother told him they would ride the main attraction of the amusement park. _

_The famed 'Road to Death'. _

_A roller coaster._

_Deidara fidgets nervously as he gawks on how tall the ride is but his mother just gave him a reassuring smile. They finally boarded the ride; it wasn't that scary at all. With his mother by his side nothing would scare him._

_A drop of water touch his cheeks._

'_Rain?'_

"_Dei-chan." His mother spoke in a really loud voice. He did his best to stare at his mother's face even if it's kind of difficult since they're defying gravity at the moment._

_His smile was wiped off when he saw her mother in tears. _

'_Is she scared?'_

"_Dei-chan. I'm sorry but Okaa-san has to leave you now."_

"_What do you mean ? We're still enjoying the ride." He replied with a toothy grin._

"_I'm sorry Dei-chan. I just can't take it anymore. I love you but I just can't – " _

_Everything was a blur, he heard a 'clink' from the metal bar then the next thing he knew ..._

_He's not holding his mother's hand anymore._

'_Women are weak, they cry easily, they breakdown and like flowers they die if it's too much.'_

He squints his eyes when the blinding sun greets his unprepared eyes when suddenly a face replaced the scorching ball of fire.

"I thought you'd be crying." An intruder spoke while looking down oh him.

Deidara covers his eyes with his arm. "Ever heard of the word 'personal space'?"

"Your face was scary just now. It's out of character."

"Don't get cheeky. We're not friends."

"I know. I don't punch friends you know." Sakura chuckles.

_'This woman!'_

Get up Casanova-sama it seems Itachi-san has returned."

"What?! Why so early?" Deidara immediately gets up not minding whether his hair looks like a bird's nest.

He'll get an earful with his abandoned paperworks again.

.

.

.

* * *

"Ita – " Sakura's about to inform Itachi that she finally found Deidara but it seems the Uchiha heir is napping on the couch. His hair slightly untamed and a few button is open with his tie a bit loosened.

An unguarded Itachi.

Doki.

Sakura's heart swoon and its beating somehow fast.

Palpitation is bad for the health, she needs exercise. But maybe it's not palpitations but ... is she in fangirling mode again?

She can't help but be mesmerized by the Uchiha's sleeping face.

'_He looks so peaceful and tired.'_

Some stray locks of his hair are covering his eyes blocking Sakura's eyes from the wonderful view. She stealthily and gently pushes aside the hair that's covering his face.

Sakura pull back immediately when Itachi shifts into a more comfortable position but judging from his scrunched eyebrow and his dangling foot, he's certainly not comfortable.

Sakura inwardly chuckles at his cuteness.

It'll be an understatement to call this wonderful piece of art cute but he's just so adorable she can kiss him.

Kiss him?

Doki.

The urge to kiss him suddenly becomes strong, just like her craving for food, it's unstoppable. She fake a cough, testing if that level of distraction would wake him but the Uchiha remains asleep.

'_Just one peck on the lips Itachi and I'll be good. I'll never fantasize about you again so just this once.'_

He's unconscious anyway. No harm done.

She'll just make sure he'll never find out.

Taking a mouthful of air, she slowly inch her face to his but to her dismay he shifts position again.

'_A prey shouldn't move too much.'_

She's not molesting him alright. She just has to do it. Blame it to hormones and it's just a harmless skin contact.

His head is turned the other way so towering over him she took a quick dive and give him a quick peck on his lips.

Sakura smiled victoriously. She feels so badass.

Itachi suddenly opens his eyes while Sakura's face is still inches away from him. Sakura is too shocked to react that she did the first thing that her instinct tells her to do.

She smacks his face.

Hard.

Itachi lets out an annoyed groan and jolts up.

Sakura gasp, covering her mouth in surprise.

"Why did you hit me?!" he ask in a raspy voice, clutching his cheek with the red mark that's starting to form under his hand.

"A – uhh. M-Mosquito!" She then shrugs acting all innocent.

That answer earned her a strange look - maybe a glare. As if he's actually challenging the reliability of Sakura's explanation that she really hit him because of a mosquito on his face.

"You're welcome by the way." Sakura adds.

"For what exactly should I be thankful for?" he lift his eyebrow.

"Saving your blood from being sucked." Sakura replied nonchalantly. "Now. Come on. Get up. I got a call from Sasuke, Mikoto-sama invited me to dinner and it seems you're presence is needed too."

Itachi gets up, fixing his necktie. He's back with that pokerface of his.

It seems she's safe for now but unknowingly, a pair of eyes is watching her every move.

.

.

.

* * *

End of Chapter 7

A/N: I hope that's a nice chapter. More interaction with the characters. I fixed the typos. Author-san really needs her sleep. Give me a comment or a suggestion on how I can improve my story, and a review won't hurt. Just want to know that you're reading and reacting lol. Have a wonderful day dear readers. Good night.


	8. Chapter Eight: The Reveal

**Title:** Accidents Do Happen

**Author:** Nyaaan

**Pairing:** Itachi/Sakura/LovePolygons

**Genres:** Romance/Comedy/Family/SliceofLife

**Disclaimers: **I don't own Naruto . But I want Itachi. He's smexy. Oh so smexy. I own nothing but my delusions lol.

**Note:** Chapter Eight is here! Congratulate me! The reviews made me happy. Thank you so much. My replies will be down there, Yes, down down down there,Thank you so much for adoring this story, I know it's weird since even I feel weird while writing this. I am busy but I assure you I have time for this. For those PM's screaming for updates, it's here so pipe down lmao. I don't even know if you're reading Author-san's note or just skipping it lol. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Eight: The Reveal**

.

.

.

"Sakura-chan!" The Uchiha matriarch exclaimed in a very happy voice. "It's been a long time. I missed you so much." Mikoto examines Sakura's body checking for changes.

Sasuke went straight to his room while Sakura is stuck with Mikoto.

"I'm glad you look rounder. I prefer you like this. You should spend the night here Sakura-chan, we have a lot of catching up to do." Mikoto pats her head fondly.

"I would love to Mikoto-sama but I have a lot of paperworks waiting for me at home."

"Paperworks? You really should settle down dear, so you'll have something to look forward to whenever you go home. Sasuke is still single." The matriarch whispered teasingly earning a giggle from Sakura.

"But I'm really worried about Itachi." She frowned. "He's not getting any younger and the clan wants him to have a family of his own already. He's seeing someone already so I really hope it work out fine this time."

"H-He's seeing someone?" Sakura hoped she heard it wrong.

"Mhm. It was his high school sweetheart. I think you might know her since she's a senior from your high school Sakura-chan. Anko. Mitarashi Anko." The matriarch smiled. "It's romantic don't you agree? It's like they're fated to be together once again."

Sakura just nod. Somehow, it's hard to smile. Is she being emotionally involved? She's not supposed to feel that way, specially now.

An accident is nothing compared to fate anyway.

'_Wait. Why am I even concern about that?'_

"Go hangout in Itachi's room for now Sakura-chan. The living room is under renovation and Sasuke's room is just ... well the stacks of papers are taking the space so Itachi's room is the most comfortable place I can offer you right now."

"I'll be with you in the kitchen Mikoto-sama, I want to hel—"

"Shush, I know you're tired. You can take a nap there, and there are a lot of books you might like. I'll come get you when the dinner is ready." Mikoto then disappeared leaving Sakura alone in front of Itachi's room.

'_Now what?'_

.

.

.

* * *

She's been at Itachi's room before when she was a kid. It's her hiding place whenever they play hide-and-seek before. She didn't expect it would be this big now. Uchiha Itachi likes black and white so it's expected that most of the furnishings in his room have that color.

She explores the bathroom.

'_How annoying, it's even bigger than my room.'_

Nostalgia suddenly hits her.

Itachi is not a very open person so sometimes it's up to the people around him to get to know him better. You have to notice tiny details in his actions or on the things he has to have a clue on what's on his mind.

She used to fangirl over him so that's not really a mystery that she wants to figure him out.

His bookshelf is still on the same place except that the childish books are now replaced with boring stuffs like books about law, business and society. His bed is black and whites too even the carpet and the color of his wall.

A picture frame caught her eyes.

A family photo. All of them really looks good with air of sophistication in each of them. Only MIkoto is smiling on the photo, the rest of the male are ... how should she say this ... well being Uchiha-ish with that serious face.

"Pssh. Why so serious? Makes me want to know you better." She pokes his picture as if that would change his expression or something. She abandons the picture frame and starts evaluating the room. His room is nice, well compared to her room full of plushies and paperworks it's rather calming.

There are a few paintings on his walls, a dart board and a set of samurai-swords on the wall as decoration.

Sakura's eyes sparkles.

Maybe she's an old soul or something but she likes anything that has to do with ninjas, Edo period and samurai stuffs. She grab the longest samurai unsheathing it to examine the sword further.

'_Woah! It's a real one! I wonder how much this cost.'_

Probably a year worth of her paycheck since it looks like an antique.

"Yah!" she swings it in the air. She almost hit the lampshade so she moves a bit further. That's the advantage of having a super spacious room. You can do a lot of things. The sound of the sword slicing the air is music to her ears.

She can picture herself as a badass kunoichi fighting some rogue ninjas to protect her master. She starts striking different poses looking kinda lame at first but as she starts slashing the sword slicing invisible enemies, she finally learn the proper way of doing so.

She finally got tired; falling back first with a 'flop' on Itachi's bed. She wipes the sweat off her forehead while still holding the sword with her right hand. A drop of seat got in her eyes making her squint and drop her glasses.

After rubbing her eyes, she proceeds to look for her glasses but find it a bit hard to do so since she's like a blind mouse without it. She starts crawling of the flour to look for it hitting something on the process.

Loud rock music filled the room.

Sakura with a dreadful look on her face realized she just hit a remote. Panicking, she starts tapping the floor for any signs for her glasses and the remote. The black and white marble floor is not helping too since it helps camouflage it since the frames are black.

The moment she found her glasses she heard a loud beep followed by a deafening silence.

An unamused Itachi is standing in front of her with a remote on his hand.

'_Gulp.'_

His dark eyes travelled down to Sakura's right hand. He then yanks the sword from Sakura's hand staring at her sternly.

"This is a real sword." He said in a low voice making her Inner Sakura scream out of fear.

Sakura on the other hand tried her best to look respectable and professional even when she's just on barefoot and her hair is a mess.

"I know." is her short answer.

"Is _this_ – " Itachi paused while pointing at her. " – who you really are?"

The moment Itachi entered his room the last thing he expects to see in a certain pinkette messing with his sword. He will be lying if he says it wasn't entertaining but he just can't figure out what's going on in that head of her.

"You act so quite, reserved and formal in front of people but when no one is around, you must be all sort of odd." There's just no consistency in her actions and he really wonder why. What he saw tonight reminds him of the kid he used to know but she's definitely not like that.

She's not like that now. She changed.

"What you did was out of character. Is this an act?

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sakura said in a slightly defensive tone that makes Itachi want to pry more.

"Do you hate me or something?" is Itachi's conclusion. He is staring at here with those imperial dark eyes and the sparks in his irises took her aback.

Sakura chose the wise choice of staying quite. She didn't expect him to be back early. He said he have some clients to handle so he might be late.

She mentally chokes herself.

She's supposed to be the epitome of a perfect career woman. Unshakable, refined, and most of all mature. She's not the same kid from his memory and she wants to prove him that.

Sakura saw him unbuckling his belt.

"W-What are you doing?!" she squeaked.

"I'm changing. The dinner is almost ready." He said a matter-of-factly.

"Go change somewhere else."

Itachi chuckled while unbuttoning his shirt. "This is my room. I'll be changing now, so if you want to remain here, be my guest."

'_This is bad for my heart.' _Sakura did not dare to look.

"You can go ahead and change. I'll be downstairs." She's walks past him, kind of annoyed when he suddenly blocks her way. Sakura is pressed against the wall and both his arms on each side trapping her.

"You said you wanted to get to know me better. Aren't you curious about my body?" His sexy collarbone peeking from his shirt, his pants hanging dangerously low and that husky voice reminds her of that fateful night.

Inner Sakura just died.

Cause of Death: Massive Nosebleed.

"If you even try to lay a finger on me. I'll hit you." She balled her fist ready to defend on what's left of her pride as a woman.

"You're not exactly my cup of tea." He seems really find it entertaining to reel her leash. "Just want to remind you that your sneakers are still here."

'_Earth, swallow me whole.'_

She pushes him with her might. This level of strength will already send Naruto flying but on Itachi's case, it's like pushing a wall. Itachi on the other hand is trying not to use strength since he's afraid he might squish her by accident.

"For one so small, you seem really strong." Itachi said mockingly while patting her head.

"I'm not small, you're just tall!" Sakura screech trying to kick him which he effortlessly dodges.

"You sure about this? I can see your undies, just saying.? "

'_T-This bastard.'_

"Pervert! Watch me. I'll shave your head while you're asleep!" is her futile attempt of shielding her embarrassment.

"Your true color is leaking." He smirked devilishly.

Sakura really wants to cry right now. He's still the same bully from before.

.

.

.

* * *

Another normal day in the office.

Sasori is cosplaying as a penguin ranger while Deidara is taking a nap and ditching his paperworks again. At least Sasori is doing his job, he looks weird though. Somehow Sakura is getting used to this kind of scenario. It's already been a week since she's here and so far everything is under control and nothing troublesome is happening ... yet.

She's been giving Itachi the silent-treatment after that horrifying incident but that doesn't stop him from pushing her 'berserk-button' from time to time. And she thought he's her ally.

Sakura is about to collect Sasori's paperworks but what greets her made her eye twitch.

Sakura is greeted with the sight of Sasori straddling the swivel chair like a cowboy. Some important documents are on the floor with his penguins and some books stacked as a habitat or something akin to that.

She stared at the scattered papers then to Sasori. He shrugged...

"My penguins are bored." He said while pointing at his plushies and toy figures.

"You were bored! You didn't want to your job and this – " Sakura stomp her foot clearly annoyed. "is your way of procrastinating. Didn't I tell to not play during working hours?"

"Did you? I don't remember." is his innocent reply.

"I could argue with you about that the whole day but I'm too tired. Just finish those before Itachi arrives."

Sakura find it hard to believe that out of all the members of the Akatsuki, Sasori is the oldest.

"But I'm already done. I even include Deidara's since I was so bored."

"Hah. As if. It even took me three whole hours to finish mine." Sakura said quite proud of her feat.

"I could argue with you about that the whole day but I'm so bored." he replied copying Sakura's speech even her tone from awhile ago.

Sakura's about to start a verbal war with Sasori when the door from their office opened alerting them someone is there. A dark-haired sophisticated woman wearing a mink coat appeared. Sakura can't help but gawk at how gorgeous she is.

'_She's somehow familiar.'_

She removes her coat handing it to Sakura.

'_She expects me to hang it for her?'_

Upon closer inspection, she looks like Anko.

"Is Itachi here?" she asked. She's sitting on the couch like she owns the place and that annoys Sakura a bit. Now she's sure it's Anko but she seems different that before.

"He's not here at the moment. Itachi will be back late I'm afraid. He's meeting a client tod – "

Anko's eyes narrowed like a slit as she stared at the pink haired woman who looks pretty shabby with her so-last-season clothings. "Excuse me?_ Itachi_?" she scoffed. "You'll address him as Uchiha-sama here. What are you? An assistant? He doesn't like it when people get cheeky with him."

Okay. That was kind of rude. Sakura knows this woman is important to Itachi but she's so done with people underestimating here.

"I—"

"She works here. She's a lawyer." Sasori spoke behind her. That startled Sakura a bit but she's somehow thankful for that.

"I see. Sorry about that." She utter with no sincerity at all.

Silence.

Since the men in the office are useless she decides to prepare a snack for the guest. No matter how bitchy she is so far, a guest is still a guest. She found some pastries on the fridge and some orange juice.

'_That will do.'_

Before she can even put the said food on the table Anko spoke.

"I don't eat something like that, you can have them."

Sakura bit her lips to stop herself from uttering colourful curses. Instead of putting it back to the fridge, she hand it to Sasori who seems really thankful for the service.

'_Atleast someone appreciates what I do.'_

Sakura inhaled a rather repulsive smell. Anko is smoking and smoking is a no-no for her! As polite as she can she decides to talk to their guest.

"Ma'am, we don't allow smoking here." Sakura said with a smile.

"What? Do you know who I am? I can smoke wherever I want and whenever I want. You can't tell me what to do."

'_This b-b-bitc – rude lady!'_

"It's bad for your health and you're polluting the air here." Sakura is no longer smiling. "When you're in Rome, do as the Romans do."

That seemed to tick off Anko, she stood up facing Sakura. She puffs the smoke in front of Sakura's face causing Sakura to cough. Anko's luscious red lips form a malicious smile.

"Listen Pinky, know your place. You're just a lawyer while I am the future wife of no other than Uchiha Itachi. You don't want to piss me off."

'_You don't want to piss off a pregnant woman Anko.'_

Before Sakura can retort, Sasori pulls her away from Anko. Anko seems shocked but decides to glare at the unperturbed Sasori.

"Lady, this is a non-smoking area." He points at 'NO SMOKING' sticker on the wall. "Your penalty is a hundred thousand yen."

"W-What?" Anko didn't seem to notice it. "Is this a joke?"

"We lawyers don't joke around. We take the law seriously. A hundred thousand yen." Sasori said opening his palm with a serious face.

Anko glared at both of them, slamming a check of one hundred thousand yen before storming out of the office.

Sakura can't help but laugh at Anko's fuming face then unconsciously ruffling Sasori's hair. He seems to stiffen from the gesture but ends up slightly smiling and Sakura's jaw drop. So this android can smile?!

"Sasori."

"Hm?" he tilts his head. His face is back to normal and by normal, that unreadable expression.

"Thank you." She said smiling sincerely. She seems to like him a bit now.

"I hate smoke. Bad for the baby."

Silence.

Sakura's smile is replaced with a scary face. He knows. He really knows she's pregnant!

"What baby?" Deidara ask in a sleepy voice.

'_Fuck.'_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

End of Chapter 8

**A/N: **Got you! April Fools dear readers hahaha. Not the reveal part yet XD I run out of idea on what's the title. Forgive me. Okay, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I wish you all a wonderful day and a good life. I'm working on the next chapter and it's really long I don't know where to cut it lol. Thank you for the wait.

**My replies to the reviews:**

**Sweetsakshi3631: **I am writing and will keep writing. Just curious, is 'sakshi' supposed to be Sakura and Kakashi? XD

.

.

**angel897: **I know it's crazy. I have to be somehow crazy while writing this lol.

.

.

**beautiful-note2895: **I don't know why I write Sasori like this but somehow I like him like this hahaha. And Deidara suits his character I guess, and I'm glad it had you laughing. It's hard to think of something funny so you, laughing and enjoying this is all worth it.

.

.

**JigokuShoujosRevenge:** Well, we women tends to blame hormones on some situations, our Sakura is not an exception. :D

.

.

**Yukina.T: **I can't tell you is that yet my dear. Glad you found that funny XD Thank you for supporting this Yukina-chii.

.

.

**Xx Onyx Pearl xX :** Aww, that's so sweet. Here's chapter 8, I hope it'll make you happy. And yeas, poor Deidara but you must admit ... that punch was kind of funny lol.

.

.

**silverwolfighter00:** I'm doing my best, multitasking to the point that I don't sleep much XD Yeah, long time no see but well, Tadah~ the update is finally here yay ~ 3 Keep supporting my story , good luck to both of us. School really sucks. :D

.

.

**maleisha54: **Aww, he's adorable ain't he haha. I adore him too. His character will develop well, I assure you.

.

**Dear U. X .U: **I'm afraid Anko is back. :D Well, we need a villain so we need Anko.

.

.

To all who are not mentioned, THANK YOU SO MUCH for supporting this story. Author-san is really happy. I'll post the next chapter this weekend. Ciao~


	9. Chapter Nine: Tower of Sugarcubes

**Title:** Accidents Do Happen

**Author:** Nyaaan

**Pairing:** Itachi/Sakura/LovePolygons

**Genres:** Romance/Comedy/Family/SliceofLife

**Disclaimers: **I don't own Naruto and if I did, Sakura would probably be the main character. Haters gonna hate. XD

**A/N: **An update! Yes, you are not dreaming my dear readers. I'm alive and yush, a graduating student. I'm so sorry for my inactiveness but I'm back now and it's actually my birthday today so as a present to you, here is the ninth chapter. Thank you for patiently waiting everyone. The next chapter, which is really long ... will be posted next week. –le kneels with her eyebags- I think need my nap now. Have a nice day everyone!

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Tower of Sugarcubes**

.

.

.

Sakura has no idea what to do at the moment.

She left the office with a puzzled Deidara and on her right hand is a certain someone's hand.

Sasori.

Sakura dragged him with her out of reflex and currently they are in the middle of the crowded street both with an unreadable expression on their faces. The red-head didn't seem to mind being held hostage by our heroine and Sakura seems out of it as well.

'_What now?'_

She still has some stuff to do in the office and her long absence might make Deidara more suspicious than he already is so to avoid anymore wasting of time she decided to yank the lanky red-head to a secluded shop. He seems to just go with the flow which she is secretly thankful for.

The last thing Sakura want is a struggling Sasori and it's all thanks to his abnormal response to things.

A cheerful waitress greeted them.

It's a sweets shop. Your typical sweets shop with laces, ribbons and cute ornaments. Sakura would gladly visit this next time but that's not she's here for.

The mood around them is relaxing and fluffy except about the fact that dark clouds are lurking above their table. Sakura is fidgeting on her seat while Sasori is trying to create a tower out of the sugarcubes that is on the table.

'_Silence.'_

What he said back in the office convinced Sakura he knows what really happened on that fateful night a few months back. She wanted to believe he knows, but without actual verbal confirmation, they could be speaking about different things.

Sakura decides to break the uncomfortable silence.

"What are you talking about earlier?" she asked him.

He stares at his pyramid with pure interest not even sparing Sakura a look, "Why? What do you think I am talking about?"

Sakura hates it that he's so calm and composed while she's on the verge of pulling out her hair out of frustration. She massaged the bridge of her nose. This matter won't be as easy as she thought it would be.

Sakura coughs loudly and asked again, "Well, I asked you first. What are you talking about earlier?"

Her loud voice must've startled him resulting to his tower of sugarcubes to collapse. He finally laid his eyes on Sakura's direction clearly annoyed. "Same thing that you're thinking, woman."

'_Woman?' _Someone needs to teach this man some manners.

Not that she cared or anything but it just sounds rude being called like that. For once in his life can he act like a normal individual? Sakura don't expect him to interact with her like a normal person would, because he's like an android.

...An android that's programmed to annoy her. And he's so effortlessly good at it.

"But I haven't said anything, how the hell do you know what I am thinking about?!" her voice raise a few octaves and volume earning a few stares from the couple sitting a few feet from their table.

He shot her an odd look, "I like observing people and it's not my fault that I came to observe a troublesome case. So what I have in mind is what you have in yours."

The conversation is going nowhere. They are talking about the subject like absolute idiots. She would have expected Sasori to be more straightforward and to the point. He spouts everything else he thought straight from his mouth so if he's not going to say it, then she is going to say it herself.

Her mouth inhaled deeply.

"I'm pregnant." She said in a slightly hushed tone.

Sakura swallowed hard waiting for Sasori's reply.

"I know, I even know who the father is.." is his short reply.

His words seem to stung and a bolt of panic shot through her as she wondered if she heard it wrong. She didn't misinterpret the entire situation after all.

'_Crap!'_

There's no denying it any longer, she has to deal with the problem as early as it is. A stitch in time saves nine. She's starting to regret her rash decisions in life. She just stared at the small bump on her tummy caressing it with an unease heart.

* * *

.

.

.

Sasori finds the situation he's in rather fascinating.

Aside from penguins, extraterrestrial beings and sweets nothing interests him more than the pleasure of trying to figure out things.

And the pink-haired lady in front of him unconsciously handed him a bone he'll gladly chew.

He remembered seeing her on his senior year. She's a friend of both Uchiha hence the circle recognize her...

...except Deidara … he has a memory span of a goldfish.

Sasori doesn't like things that are ordinary so she caught his eyes.

Her pink hair that is.

He doesn't know much about her, and he's torn whether she's what she seems to be or is there something deeper and darker about her?

It was out of pure coincidence that he saw her exiting Itachi's hotel room that night. She was flushed and … looks ravaged all credits to Itachi. He's about to deliver some important documents to Itachi's room when she passed by him.

Imagine his shock.

Yeah, he was shocked but he didn't show it.

He almost didn't recognize her without her glasses and her hair down but that pink hair just screamed her identity.

He received a call from Itachi the next day asking for his help in tracking someone. Sasori seems to enjoy this unusual side of Itachi so he chooses to keep the information to himself. Things got more interesting when he discovered they actually live in the same building.

And the pregnancy kits he saw on the trash bin are a dead giveaway that his suspicions might be right and it seems he is indeed right.

The question that remains in his mind is that ... what are her motives?

Sasori is good at pinpointing bad people so is she one of those?

It seems her pregnancy is kept a secret by only the small group of people close to her and it seems she avoids anything that has to do with that circumstance like a plague.

Her circumstances and her actions contradicts each other and it's confusing him but as Itachi's friend he will protect him from those people whose only intention is to take advantage of whatever he is and what he has.

Not that he'll ever admit that he enjoys playing a hero in the shadows.

Would he feel sorry for her?

Should he expose her fakery or whatever it is?

This game that he started for fun is getting complicated that he's feeling anxious about the outcome. And to thinks he actually starts liking her ... well, like her as a human being. He hated it that he let his guard down.

He'll never let her pat his head again.

He's torn.

And like the crumbling sugarcubes in front of him, he can see his resolve collapsing.

* * *

.

.

.

Sakura is blinking owlishly as Sasori spilled the details about how he knew and even ended up interrogating her about her motives, schemes and such.

"Are you stalking me?" Sakura is stumped. It all makes sense now why she felt as if someone is watching her every moves.

He just stared at her which she translated as the 'are-you-stupid-look.'

Sasori shrug his shoulders. "I don't call it like that. Stalking is a crime, woman. I call it data gathering, collecting of intel, observing..." followed by a slurping sound from his milkshake.

Sakura's eye twitched.

That's a lawyer for you, bending words to his liking.

They end up hanging out in the shop for almost three hours, she guessed they been there that long since it's almost sunset now. The topic strayed to penguins a lot of times but it seems they managed to wrap up the situation. It's unexpected ...

'_He's actually capable of having a decent conversation.'_

"I'll keep your secret for now." He mutters. "Since I don't see any merits in exposing your secret."

Halleluiah baby, she's seeing him in a different light now.

"As long as you don't do anything to harm those precious to me then I won't destroy you." He said a matter-of-factly, smiling for the first time.

Ah.

She spoke too soon, she's definitely seeing him in a different light, a darker shade of light.

'_No doubt, he's an S.'_

And that smile, mind you turned her blood ice-cold. It's so damn creepy and it carries promises of pain and torture. This man didn't become a lawyer for nothing and definitely a force to be reckoned with.

After receiving a phone call from Itachi, the two hurried back to the office.

Sakura is trailing behind Sasori when she spoke, "What shall we tell them about our sudden disappearance act Sasori?" They abandoned their post after all and Itachi, their superior won't be too happy to hear that.

Sasori paused, stare at her with that deadpanned-look and spoke. "You're the one who dragged me out, think of something."

"T- This litte shi –.." She's about to let her temper out when a smirking Deidara opened the door. On the swivel chair is a sitting Itachi ... and is he scowling?

"Where were you both? Deidara said you ditched your paperworks."

Sasori choose to be silent leaving Sakura to be the sacrificial lamb.

Sakura adjusts her glasses elbowing Sasori on the process.

"I deserve an explanation. Come on, make sure I'll like it." Itachi is all business-like and it's making Sakura uneasy. This side of Itachi makes him more distant than ever.

She already knows the difference between their social standing but this kind of distance makes it feel like he's a stranger. Right, he's in the world she can never enter.

She sighed, earning the attention of the trio.

Itachi is about to let them off the hook when Deidara decides to open his mouth.

"Before they poofed, they mentioned something about babies."

If looks could kill, Deidara would've been dead by now. Deidara just earned his way on Sakura's blacklist. He'll curse this blondie with a voodoo doll, hammering nails on his crotch.

"What about babies?" Itachi stared at the two keenly.

Sakura starts gripping her skirt, wracking her brain for some convincing lies when Sasori spoke.

"We are having an emergency discussion about dying baby penguins. Carbon dioxide and carbon monoxide are killing 3% of the penguins, and according to the National Wildlife Poll, the baby Emperor penguins belongs to the threatened species now with their population dropping to 1.563% the last two mon –"

Itachi raised his right hand to stop Sasori's monologue because if no one interferes, he can go on with that penguin-shit for hours. "I think I've heard enough Sasori."

Sasori just nod.

"We did finish our work Itachi, it was Deidara who was napping." Sakura then points to the blonde accusingly.

"Deidara?" Itachi's icy voice made Deidara cringe.

* * *

.

.

.

Another day in the office.

It's supposed to be one but at the moment they are sitting on the round table and Itachi's face is all-serious and sombre. Well, his face is like that at times but today is not one of that typical seriousness.

"I summoned you all here today because we'll be having our first undercover mission." Itachi stated in a calm manner but judging from his face it seems that so called mission would be dangerous and life-threatening.

"What do you mean undercover mission?" Sakura as the newest member of the team is clearly confused. "Isn't it a detective's or investigators job to do such missions?"

"Good question Sakura. This firm's purpose is not only settling matters on court but behind courts as well. All of us here are licensed to do undercover missions and Kisame was hospitalized because of that."

Since she's taking over Kisame's job, she'll be exposed to such risky environment. She pledged her loyalty and service for the betterness of her country and there's no way she'll show cowardice now.

"Before you came to work for us Sakura, we've been investigating a certain designer label botique called 'DEMURE'. It is said that women goes missing in that store and those women are actually applicants that are looking for a job in boutique. Authorities seem unable to have any progress about the case since it involves a certain political figure."

Itachi clicked the projector and it revealed photos of young women.

"These twelve women in the screen are missing. Can someone pinpoint what they have in common?" Itachi enquire white pointing at the photos.

Sasori raised his hand. "They are all female."

"It's quite obvious already Sasori. I'll just answer that question myself then,they are all nice-looking."

"Ooh." The trio nods.

Itachi sighed; he wonders if this mission would be successful.

The Akatsuki is a team considered to be the strongest and reliable. The composition of their manpower can be compared to the Legendary Sannins ... they retired a few years ago and they're not called 'Legendary' for just compliment.

Team Akatsuki got Sasori, a genius hacker, and his skills proved to be a great help in tracking and gathering intels but his obliviousness and weirdness can get the best of him at times.

Deidara despite of his cassanova tendencies actually has many connections on the underground and that includes yakuzas. His charisma makes anyone his ally hence his fearsome skills, he is also a genius when it comes to anything that explodes ... bombs for instance. He's too laid-back though if only he puts it to good use.

Kisame is not here at the moment...

Sakura?

She's the diligent worker in the team and if he's not mistaken she's a black belter in both aikido and judo. She also has background in poisons and medical treatment hence her high level as an asset to the firm. It's the fact that she's a woman that makes him hesitant of putting her on the mission.

His mom will skin him alive if something happens to her under his watch and he'll be damned if he tell Sakura that. A debate about feminism will transpire and she's a lawyer, and a woman ... he'll never hear the end of it so he'd rather say yes.

"According to the data we've gathered so far, it leads to human trafficking."

Sakura clench her fist, Deidara seems really serious all of a sudden and Sasori's attention is all focused to the screen.

'_Perfect.'_

Itachi needs this kind of look in their eyes.

"In this mission, we need more manpower therefore..."

The door suddenly opens revealing Shikamaru, Sai, and Sasuke. Sakura stares at them, and oh how she misses them. Shikamaru winked at her then sits beside her followed by Sasuke who poked her on the forehead and Sai fakely smiling at her.

'_Nice to see you too Sai.'_

"Akatsuki will be teaming up with Shikamaru's team. We are dealing with a dangerous syndicate here so I want you to prepare yourselves for the possible worst scenario."

A suffocating silence...

Worst scenario equals death.

Shikamaru raised his hand.

"Itachi-san, have you formulated a plan on how to infiltrate the shop. We need to put people inside to know more about what and who we are dealing with."

"What are you suggesting Shikamaru?"

"No one knows where the twelve missing women are but if the data is right that it is indeed human trafficking, we need to know the set-up. Where they are and what happened to them." Shikamaru explained.

"Get to the point." Itachi nods.

"We need to infiltrate the place." he smirks.

Shikamaru continues. "That's the most effective plan we have. Since they are luring young women we need a woman to act as the bait. With GPS and recording devices wired to the bait, we'll be able to gather the whereabouts of the women thus stopping the dealings once and for all."

"Without further evidences, we can't call the attention of the authorities to arrest them so it would be risky." Sasuke added.

"But who would volunteer as the bait?" Sai asked.

Series of whispers filled the room.

Deidara stood up. "I will."

Shikamaru's brows furrows, "But you're a man."

"Deidara can pass as a woman Shikamaru, it will be her third undercover mission as a woman. He's good at disguises and I assure you he'll be an asset." Itachi explains while showing Deidara's undercover photo on the screen.

Sakura's jaw dropped to the floor and the rest except Sasori and Itachi are did the same.

On the screen is a picture of a pretty blonde with voluptuous feature.

'_That awkward moment when a guy is prettier than you.'_ Sakura mentally cursed Deidara.

"That settles it then, we'll contact – " Shikamaru is about to end the meeting when someone spoke out of the corner.

"I don't think one bait will be enough." Sasori said while poking his penguin toy figures.

"Are you saying I'm useless again?" Deidara barks.

He showed a yellow penguin toy figure and puts it on the table. "If the other bait gets caught, another one should continue the mission. That would make sense right?" he tilts his head.

Itachi inwardly smirks. That's Sasori for you.

"I don't see anyone who can crossdress here better than me, you'll look like drag queens." Deidara spouts as he crosses his arms out of annoyance.

"What's the need for a crossdresser when we have a woman right here?" Sai points at Sakura who points at herself in return.

"Me?"

The men in the room stared at her making Sakura feel a bit uncomfortable.

"No. She has nothing to do with this mission." Sasuke announced a bit grouchily.

"We need a woman of her calibre Sasuke. She can handle herself, she even handed our asses to us back in college and trust me, she's not that bad once she's all dolled up." Shikamaru chuckles with full of humour and confidence.

"Someone sounds like a proud parent." Sai snorts.

"We can hire someone." Sasori offers standing from his chair.

"Sakura is our best choice, and this mission is confidential ... we can't sabotage our only chance." Itachi declare with certainty.

Sakura is sure she can handle herself but ... she unconsciously touches her belly. Her body does not belong to her alone anymore. She raises her eyes to meet Sasuke's angry ones.

Before Sakura joined the firm, she already knows the possible danger that is waiting for her. Its part of her job and things like this are unavoidable anyway, especially now that she is the best option to accompany Deidara on the mission.

Her hand is shaking a bit as she raises it up.

Her hesitation might cost twelve lives, she just has to do her best and be extra careful.

"I'm in."

.

.

.

**End of Chapter 9**

* * *

**A/N**: My dear readers, I'm so sorry for my late update. –le cries a river- I'll post the next chapter next week. That's a promise, just need to edit it. Phew, what will happen next? I wonder. XD This fic is not just love and humour but with a bit of action as well like come on, I don't even know what got into me but I assure you this is what it's supposed to be. Review fuels my inspiration so kindly state your comment please. Have a nice day ~ 3

**-NYAAN-sama**


	10. Chapter 10: The Sheep in a Wolves Den

**Title:** Accidents Do Happen

**Author:** Nyaaan

**Pairing:** Itachi/Sakura/LovePolygons

**Genres:** Romance/Comedy/Family/Action/SliceofLife

**A/N: **Guess what? Author-san is back! –le throws confetti everywhere- Now, this is a joyful occasion , this humble soul asks for your forgiveness for the slow, really slow update. Please don't kill meh. Author-san is graduating this April so got really busy with life. (I thought I'll die!) To those who are wondering, the Chapter 5 till here is not edited so it's me typing for hours without checking it so the grammar might get crappy and typos are there but I promise it'll be edited this week. Hopefully I can update more chapters this week. R&amp;R please. Author-san would appreciate it.

**Note:**

_Italic – sometimes I use this for flashbacks, emphasis and inner thoughts._

* * *

**Chapter Ten: The Sheep in a Wolves Den**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura couldn't believe her eyes.

She pokes her cheek while staring at the mirror.

'_Yep, it's me.'_

She twirls awkwardly in the mirror, quite pleased about her look. Her hair is slightly curled all thanks to Deidara. She's wearing a floral dress too that complements her hair and eyes. She's also wearing a lacey cardigan that creates an innocent aura on her feature. She grinned stupidly at her reflection in the mirror, clearly contented.

"Someone seems happy."

Deidara spoke.

Sakura scowled at the blonde man.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She then sat down in one of the stool to hide her embarrassment.

Deidara just shrugged as he puckers his lips to put some lipstick on.

Sakura gawked at his reflection in awe.

He's pretty alright.

If Sakura looks innocent in a girl-next-door way in her outfit, Deidara looks classy and stunning with his cream colored pants and black long sleeve blouse. She won't ask how he managed to get those bouncing boing-boing on his chest but she must admit… he looks so pretty and stylish.

More feminine than she will ever be.

"Oi." The blonde squeaked.

Sakura blinks before looking away; she doesn't want him to have the satisfaction of her marveling at his beauty. Sakura decides to stare again and ends up meeting his eyes.

"I may not look like it but I'm reliable." He said staring at her eyes with his reflection.

'_So it's about the mission eh?'_

"I do not doubt your ability Deidara." She smiled at him.

He seems contented with her reply since he nods.

"Good. You can relax in Deidara-sama's presence because it's a principle of mine to never leave a lost battle." He then proceeds to give her a thumb up that looks kind of silly that made Sakura giggle.

A knock interrupts their conversation with a messy red-hair poking out the door followed by a passive face.

Sasori.

He looks normal with a black shirt and pants.

….except for the penguin keychain that is poking out of his pocket.

"Oh?" the red head tilts his head.

His eyes checking Sakura head to foot.

"You don't look plain anymore, woman."

She knows Sasori means well, but why is it aggravating to hear?

"T-Thank you Sasori."

"I don't need 'thanks', I need cash—"

"Shut up." Sakura shot him down before he extort money from his compliment.

Sasori then proceeds to stare at Deidara who's cautious about whatever Sasori's comment would be.

"If your aim is to look like a hooker, then I say … good job."

Sasori is clapping his hands while Deidara looks horrified.

"You'll never understand the art of being beautiful you, ill-mannered beast!"

A shoe and a bottle of lotion went flying in the air hitting Sasori on the face. With a pokerface, he spoke to Sakura.

"Itachi wants to see you."

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Sasori is walking ahead with the pinkette trudging behind him.

A roll of tumbleweed passed by followed by the sound of the chirping crickets.

Sasori decides to breakdown the silence.

"You can still say no, you know." He said in a low voice as his eyes scanned the hall for possible eavesdropper.

Sakura tilts her head trying to process what he just said.

She then sighed.

"I can't Sasori." is her short reply.

"You're in no position to play the hero-game here. Not that I'm worried about you, just stating facts…think about the situation you're in."

'_Is she stupid or something?'_ his brows is furrowed.

"I can handle myself." She feels like choking on those words.

"Are you saying that to assure yourself?" he retorts.

She just smiled grimly not wanting to spout any more lies.

They arrived at the room where Itachi is, he's speaking to Shikamaru at the moment with a serious face.

Behind Shikamaru's are three-armed men in uniform.

There are computer monitors in the room and other gadgets she deduced are for later. She shuddered at the thought of how dangerous things might get.

A few nights ago when Shikamaru informed them about the infiltration plan, he stated that it'll be just her and Deidara on the mission. There will be back-ups stationed nearby while Itachi and the gang will be monitor their movements but the one marching to the belly of the beast will be just the two of them.

It warmed her heart that Shikamaru, Itachi and the rest stayed up for a few nights just to make sure the plan won't cause any casualty.

Casualty is unavoidable but at least they can prepare for a counter-attack.

An argument sparked between her and Sasuke but in the end she managed to convince him with the condition that the primary back-up would be his team.

She scanned the room for Sasuke, but she can't locate his chicken-butt hair.

"The transaction will be in a few hours Itachi, if you have any more instruction to add just – oh Sakura!" Shikamaru smiled when he saw Sakura. Itachi turn around to see Sakura waving her hand awkwardly.

He stopped to check if it's really her.

Her hair is free from its usual ponytail. She's wearing an outfit that's really feminine for a change and minus the glasses too.

'_Shikamaru is right, she's not so bad when she's all dolled up. She actually, what's the word…gorgeous. Like a doe.'_ He smirked inwardly. No one would think this woman is capable of beating up a man twice her size.

"Is it just me or you got rounder, hag." Sai said with bread in his mouth while poking her back.

Sakura's eye twitched when she heard Sai's voice behind her.

"Would it kill you to give me a compliment Sai?"

Shikamaru just pat her head chuckling. "Don't worry Sakura. You look pretty as a picture."

"Prettier than Ino?" she chirped.

"Well … " he laughed nervously.

She just laughed it off punching Shikamaru's shoulder playfully. Once you're in love, the person who has your heart will always be the most beautiful.

"Shikamaru." Itachi cleared his throat. "Can I talk to Sakura for a moment?"

Shikamaru nods before picking up his jacket from the chair.

"You can tell her more details about the transaction. I'll just get some coffee, you want some?"

Itachi politely declined.

"See you later Sakura."

The room got quite after Shikamaru left with the other guys.

A comical owl's hoot can be heard from the silence.

It's just her and Itachi.

"I'm sorry Sakura." Itachi uttered grimly.

'_He's apologizing?'_

"For what?" she asked looking perplexed at his sudden apology.

"That you have to go through something dangerous."

Different scenarios were running through his head ever since the mission is approved. What if something will happen to her? Itachi couldn't help, but feel worried that something might go wrong that will cost them a lot.

He wants her to abandon the role of being a bait but he'll be jeopardizing the mission.

He never had any female under his care before and Sakura is actually the first female is going undercover.

Yes, he trusts her ability.

She's strong, intelligent and resourceful but she's still a woman.

No offense to the women out there, but male will always be superior in terms of strength.

The guilt is eating him. It's like shoving her to the belly of the monster, and it's tearing him up inside.

Sakura can see the pained expression on Itachi's face.

It's rare to see him getting troubled about things and deep inside she's kind of glad.

Like come on, seeing the great iceberg melt is quite a satisfying experience!

"Don't think too much about it Itachi, I'm necessary for the mission to commence. Isn't it what our job is about? Creating a better world." She flashed a toothy grin to assure him.

He just scowled at her. "Stop that."

"Stop what?" is her intelligent reply.

"Acting tough." He took a step forward, poking her forehead with a bit force than necessary.

It's like taking a trip back in their childhood days with him constantly mocking her. She rubs her forehead giving Itachi the angriest face she can muster.

"Ow! You'll dent my skull! Stop being so childish Itachi."

"Calling a grown man childish is offensive Sakura."

He might look composed on the outside but his eyes are definitely laughing and the slight smirk is infuriating her.

His playful demeanor didn't last long. His eyes are on the presence behind Sakura making her turn around to see who's there.

A stunning-looking Deidara…

'_He's handsome as a male, pretty as a female. He's got it good.'_

"We did a lot of planning, assessing the situation over and over again with possible solutions on how to avoid possible danger you both might encounter."

Sakura nods, listening intently to Itachi's instructions but the person next to Sakura is making her uncomfortable.

With Deidara wearing high-heels, she looks like a freakin' hobbit beside him.

"The girls who have been captured will undoubtly be terrified and hopeless so it's on you to protect them Sakura since you can sympathize with them... you're a woman. And Deidara?"

"Yes?"

Sakura couldn't help but let out a 'pfft' .

He might look like a showgirl you see in Vegas but he sounds just like a bird squawking trying to imitate a female voice.

Deidara cleared his throat to regain his composure.

"The mission this time won't be as simple as your previous assignments, this time you got a partner you have to protect at all cost. Sakura?" he gaze at the pinkette who's been fidgeting for a while now.

"I know how self-sacrificing you get at times, I don't exactly hate that part of you but I want you to set that aside for now."

She nods.

"You both must not throw away your life. Going off and dying in that place, will not be tolerated, you understand me?"

"Oi. Who said anything about us dying you stupid Itachi! What a nice friend you are, jinxing our mission." the blonde barked.

"I didn't mean it like that."

"Oh yes you do."

As the two continues to banter, Sakura pats the small bump on her tummy.

Whenever she listens to Itachi's words…his strictness and kindness makes her want to tear up. She swallowed the lump in her throat as nostalgia hit her making her chest hurt a bit.

She wonders who changed the most…

Was it him?

…or her?

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Meanwhile…

"Sasuke, I thought you're against Sakura doing the mission." Neji asked.

They are currently stationed near the Demure shop. Sasuke and Neji are wearing a waiter's uniform as a disguise. Some girls are eyeing Sasuke, even snapping his photo which makes him more annoyed than he already is.

"I'm still against it."

"But she's still going right? Ah. I see. You failed to convince her?" Neji laughed.

'_Gunshot!'_

A bullet to Sasuke's ego.

Seriously, she'll lecture Sakura after the mission.

_A flashback, two nights ago…_

_Sakura is carrying a stack of paper to the second floor when a strong hand yanked her resulting to the papers fluttering to the ground._

"_What can I do to stop you?" Sasuke almost growled._

_Sasuke is angry alright._

_She avoids meeting him and even blocked his number. _

_What did he ever do to receive such treatment?_

_Oh. Right. She's pregnant so whatever she does doesn't matter, she's a walking abnormality after all and he's just a poor spectator caught in the storm called mood swings._

"_S-Sasuke…" she looks surprised then guarded._

"_Do you know how dangerous it… to go on that mission?" he did his best not to squeeze her fragile wrist so much. He's not mad at her, she's just angry about how reckless she gets when injustice is involved._

"_Why are you being reckless? An idiot like you…" he paused before resting his head on her shoulder not caring whether he's stepping on some important documents._

"…_should be tied down, literally."_

_Dark aura is rising from the poor tired Uchiha making Sakura shudder._

_Is he the greatest asshole in his past life that he's stuck with a stubborn best friend as a punishment?_

_Silence._

_He raised his head to meet her eyes but instead something hard hit his stomach._

"_M-Move aside! Who're you calling an idiot!" Sakura punched his gut leaving Sasuke gasping for air._

"_Sasuke…I want you to understand, those bad people needs to be stopped. If I'm captured by that syndicate, you'll do the same for me right? You'll save me too." _

"_In case you forgot, let me remind you… You. Are. Very. Much. Pregnant, and this thing here…" he points at her tummy. "needs to be protected. I don't know what happened to your brain but if you're not gonna do the protecting, I will." _

_It turned into a staring contest._

_Her green eyes VS. his annoyed dark ones._

_He unconsciously tightened his grip…_

"_Let me go."_

_Sasuke is taken back by the authority lacing her voice. He took a step back as her blazing green eyes stared at his very soul._

"_I am going to save them and protect myself. I will fight."_

_A flashback of her crying face appeared in his mind._

_The time her parents died…_

_That time he hurts her feelings…_

_When she failed to protect a client…_

_All those made her cry her heart out._

_Compared to the crybaby she was before, who would have thought she'll be this strong now._

_Her courage and desperation to save those in need…_

_He hates and loves it about her._

_He let go of her hand with a new realization dawning over him._

_Seeing her burning eyes… make him shake in excitement._

_He wants to see her end it successfully._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

.

.

.

They are in the car with Shikamaru and Itachi.

"Okay, the set up would be like this. Sakura and Deidara, you will be best of friends enjoying the weekend by shopping for a new dress."

Itachi gazed at both of them.

"You will be addressed as Dara." he point at Deidara.

'What about me?" Sakura points at herself.

"You're still Sakura."

She nods.

"We put a tracker on you both. Your right earring is a tracker. In the collar of Sakura's dress is a listening device so we'll know if the situation gets out of hand. You must let us know as soon as possible your exact location before anything gets complicated."

"Yes sir." Deidara and Sakura said in chorus.

"If push becomes shove, your hairpin got three tranquilizers Sakura. Use it wisely."

Never in Sakura's life did she see Itachi look so grim.

"Remember what I told you both. Never leave your partner behind. I can only watch you from here so bear in mind, survive… do you understand me? Now off you go."

Sakura is the first one to get off the car. Deidara followed but Itachi tugs his shirt.

"What's wrong Itachi-chan? Did you finally fell in love with me?" he playfully winks at Itachi earning him a whack on the head.

"I was just kidding." Deidara pouts.

"Promise me you'll protect her." Itachi's feature softened, making him look a bit vulnerable.

"Idiot. That goes without saying. I live more cautious than anyone, more underhanded than anyone. I can even boast about it at this point." He smiled.

"As long as I'm going, I won't let any harm befall to her… that I can promise. So don't worry too much Itachi."

"Good. If this mission failed with you both hurt, consider yourself..."

A blinding sweet smile from Itachi.

"-unemployed."

"You devil!" Deidara shrieked.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

The bell of the shop rang.

'_A customer?'_

Genma eyed the door and saw two ladies.

A voluptuous blonde-beauty and a cute-looking pinkette entered the shop. They are chattering lively with the blonde being bubbly and the pink-haired girl giggling shyly.

'_Wait. Pink?'_

He sure got some interesting customer today, some fine-looking jewels they will be.

"Welcome ladies." Genma greets them enthusiastically. 'Anything I can help you with today?"

"We're looking for a dress that will fit this friend of mine on her first date." Deidara puts his hands on Sakura shoulder smiling sweetly at the man who seems smitten by her beauty.

Genma's eyes narrowed before smirking.

Sakura doesn't like the way he stare at them both but managed to give him a nervous smile.

"Ah! Great timing! We got new arrivals from Europe. Wanna check them out?" The man gestures them to get into a room full of dresses.

"Can't say no to pretty dresses. Come on Sakura-chan." Deidara pulled Sakura's hand.

'_He's trembling?' _

Sakura squeezed Deidara's hand assuring him all will be well.

"Feel free to choose the dress you like best. I'll just ask the owner if we offer discount. Please wait a little while more."

Genma closed the door with a victorious smile plastered on his face. The leader would surely reward him for the good catch.

"Sakura?" Deidara called out for her attention.

Chills run down her spine, as she feels her legs shaking.

"I-I'm scared." Sakura clutched Deidara's sleeve.

Deidara clench his fist before pinching her cheek.

'Stupid girl, I'm here. You don't have to feel sca—"

Deidara wasn't able to finish his sentence because the floor suddenly gave in leaving them to fall in the darkness.

.

.

.

* * *

**End of Chapter 10**

A/N: Hey dear readers! I'm about to finish the 11th chapter so bear with me hm? And since it's a holiday this Chinese New Year, look forward for a new chapter! What will happen to Sakura and Deidara? I know it's a cliffhanger but that's how I roll nyahaha! Feel free to review this chapter.

P.S:

I'll do the editing next week so expect a few errors.


	11. SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT

This is the author Nyaaan.

I have an important announcement to make. I'm gonna delete my story here.

I'll be creating a new account since I really forgot the password here and really thankful that I'm still logged in my phone to make this announcement. My story will continue, just on the process of editing since I really think there are a lot of errors in my chapters so yeah, I hope you'll continue supporting my story.

My graduation is done and college life is over so got a lot of time now.

Congratulate me. Nyahaha!

Anyway, I'll be using the name MichiriinMarch here so for those who still want the updates, just visit there.

Have a wonderful day everyone!

I'll be updating soon.


End file.
